Dead Man's Calling
by ShadowVixen
Summary: JBL's daughter has joined him on Smackdown. She slowly falls for one of his greatest enemies. How will it turn out? Who does she fall for? OC?
1. Katy Allison Layfield

Katy Allison Layfield

Katy Allison Layfield walked proudly with her father, John Bradshaw Layfield, to the Smackdown! arena. JBL had been WWE champion for the last few months, and she was excited to learn that her father wanted her to be with him and his cabinet. Of course, she accepted his offer and flew to see him as soon as possible. Katy didn't watch much of the Smackdown! shows, but instead asked her father to tell her all about his matches. She was so proud of the fact that he was able to retain his title against Eddie Guerrero and everyone else. Now, she didn't have quite the same attitude as her father towards everyone being beneath him. But she still didn't ignore the fact that he was WWE champion, and had a powerful cabinet behind him.

"All right Katy," JBL said turning to her. He took her hands in his and smiled at her. "Are you ready for your debut on Smackdown?" he asked her.

Katy smiled back at him confidently and excitedly. "Dad, I'm more then ready. Now let's go meet your public, Champ." She gave her father a hug, and took his offered arm as they walked to the limo. "Cool horns," she thought as she noticed the hood of the limo. Orlando Jordan was there waiting for them.

"Hello JBL. This must be that lovely young lady you were telling us about. Katy is it?" Orlando asked. Katy simply nodded as Orlando took her hand and kissed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Katy."

"Pleasure's all mine Mr. Orlando," Katy replied trying to get her hand back from him.

"Oh please, please. Just Orlando or, Chief of Staff," he laughed. "JBL you have a beautiful daughter. She's everything you said she was. Polite, respectful, and I can't wait for the fans to see her."

"I know what ya mean Orlando. Where are the Basham brothers?" JBL asked as he allowed Katy into the limo first.

"They're already at the arena sir, waiting for us," Orlando replied and allowed JBL to get in next.

The ride to the arena was Katy's time to prepare to meet the audience that her father loved. Since she didn't have time to watch it, Katy always asked her father to give her the details to every one of his matches and speeches. "I'm a very lucky girl," she thought as they pulled up into the arena parking lot.

JBL, Katy and Orlando made their way into the arena to meet the Bashams. They were all introduced as the Bashams escorted Katy and JBL in the front, while Orlando watched the back. "Dad, is it really necessary to have them follow us everywhere we go?" Katy chuckled lightly.

"Katy, just about everyone wants to get their hands on me to get this championship. Now with you here, I have to be extra careful. I don't want my little girl getting hurt," JBL smiled and hugged his daughter close to him.

"Dad, what do you need to worry for? You're the greatest champion in this entire business. Who'd want to mess with you?" Katy smiled.

JBL laughed in response. "As true as that may be, not everyone here thinks that and don't play fair. Now let's get you to your dressing room so you can get ready for tonight's show." JBL and his cabinet walked Katy to her room, and told her to meet them in JBL's room just a few doors down.

"Hm. What should I wear for my first appearance on Smackdown?" Katy thought. She finally decided on a black tank-top, white skirt, black boots that could almost reach her knees, and a black cowgirl hat, like her dad's. "That should do it," she told herself. She slipped out of her room and walked quietly down to her dad's room.

"Katy you look absolutely stunning!" JBL cheered and gave her a big hug. "Our public awaits. Let's get going," he said and took Katy's arm as they walked back to the limo. They all got back into the limo and made their way to the ramp running all the way to the ring. Katy got more excited with every second that went by as they got closer. Once they stopped, Katy could hear the audience. "Well, here we are," JBL said. Orlando got out first and opened the door for JBL and Katy. JBL offered Katy his arm as she stood up and looked at the large number of people in the huge arena. They walked to the ring, while Orlando held the ropes for JBL and Katy. JBL waved to the audience and took a microphone in his hand. "Now, I know you want to take a moment and chant my name, JBL! JBL! JBL! But that will have to wait. Because you see, I have someone very special here with me tonight. May I introduce, my pride and joy, my daughter, Katy Allison Layfield!" Katy got a mix of responses with cheers and boos all coming from the audience. "Now Katy, I'm sure you'd like to say a few words." JBL handed Katy the microphone and stood back.

"Thanks, Dad. Well I must say, I'm very excited to be here along side my father, the WWE Champion. I also enjoy being here among you fans, and I hope I can live up to your expectations like my father has. Thank you," she said and handed the mic back to JBL.

"That was beautiful Katy. Now I–" JBL was cut off by the bang of a gong, and the lights going out. JBL pushed Katy behind him as they awaited the one and only, Undertaker.

A/N: Okay, so now we know who it is! Crazy huh? So what will happen next? If you think I should continue, let me know, okay? You can also check out my Batista/OC story called 'Tamed By An Angel' Please review! Thanks :)


	2. Why?

Why?

The lights came back on to reveal the Undertaker in the ring, and a look of vengeance on his face. His gaze went from JBL straight to the frightened Katy. However, he knew he had no business with her, and started to approach JBL. JBL got Katy out of the ring as the Bashams and Orlando tried to bring the Undertaker down. Katy watched as all of her father's cabinet dropped like flies to the Dead Man. "Why isn't dad helping them?" Katy thought. Suddenly she felt JBL take her by the arm and run her out of the arena back to his locker room. "Dad, you left them out there? Why didn't you help them?" Katy asked him, surprised at his cowardly act.

JBL looked at her in somewhat of shock. "Katy, you're my daughter. You're my first priority. The others are wrestlers, and they can handle themselves. If the Undertaker got his hands on you...I don't even wanna think of what could've happened," JBL told her.

"Oh dad. I'm sorry," Katy said and hugged her father tightly. "But what do you think will happen to the others?" she asked him.

"Well, Undertaker is probably trying to send me a message. He thinks he can take my title away from me, well he is _dead_ wrong!" JBL yelled. Katy nodded in agreement, but couldn't help but wonder about her father's change in attitude.

About an hour later, JBL's cabinet had returned from medical treatment. None of them were hurt that badly, but were slightly shaken. "Are you guys all right?" Katy asked as soon as they walked in.

"We're fine, Ms. Katy. It'll take a lot more than the Undertaker to bring us down," Orlando smirked. Katy was slightly relieved when the Bashams said the same thing. Even_ she_ didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Well as long as you guys are okay. Dad, don't you have a match tonight?" Katy asked turning to her father.

"Yeah, against Charlie Haas. It's not even worth getting excited over," JBL stated. Katy smiled at her dad's confidence. From what he told her, there was no one that could bring him down. "Well we better head out there. My fans can't be waiting all night for me now can they?" JBL said with a toothy grin and linked arms with Katy as they headed to the curtain. However, on their way there, Katy could have sworn she saw two cold-blue eyes staring at her from the shadows. "You ready Katy?" JBL asked bringing her back to reality.

"I sure am," she smiled and walked with them to the ring. She stood at ringside along with Orlando Jordan. While she wasn't looking, Orlando Jordan started to make his way over to Miss Jackie. "What is he doing?" she thought outraged. Before she could even say anything, Charlie Haas started to run over and tell Orlando to leave Jackie alone. Everything started to fall into place when Katy realized Orlando did it to distract Haas so her father could pick up the win. "I guess he did it because Charlie Haas isn't even worth his time. Yeah that...that must be it," she thought a little disappointed. "I'm sure this is probably the only time he'll pull something like this. I mean, the Undertaker did attack his staff today. So maybe I'm making a big deal out of nothing." Katy finally convinced herself that was the case when JBL was declared the winner of the match. Katy gladly took JBL's title, and handed it to him in the ring. JBL simply smiled at her and hugged her tightly. "I was definitely overreacting. My dad is one of the proudest superstars there is, and he's the WWE Champion. Everything's going to be fine," she thought to herself as they started to walk back up the ramp.

The next few weeks or so, Katy's confidence in her father began to waver. She would listen constantly to her father babbling about how inferior the audience was to him. And during his matches, he'd do everything he could to get out of it, or win. Even if it meant cheating or ordering his cabinet to do it. "Why can't he fight his own battles? He's done it before!" she thought to herself as she was once again walking with her father down to the ring. It was a handicap match with the Bashams versus the Undertaker.

The Undertaker had been stalking JBL ever since Katy arrived. He would always end up in the ring, and beat the living hell out of JBL's cabinet, but would never lay a hand on Katy. She remembered tripping while getting out of the ring to her father, only to have the Undertaker look down at her, then turn back to face the cabinet.

"Why didn't he attack me that time? I was right there, helpless. Maybe he–well whatever the reason, the Bashams will probably take care of him tonight anyways. So why worry about it?" Katy thought to herself. She, JBL and Orlando Jordan walked over to the Bashams' corner to cheer them on. As soon as the lights went off, Katy had shivers run down her spine. They all watched as the Dead Man himself slowly and eerily made his way to the ring. Katy watched him closely as he walked up the steel steps and stepped into the ring. He slipped off his trench coat and took off his hat. Revealing his eyes going into the back of his head. "The Bashams better be careful. He means business," she thought to herself. Without another thought, the Bashams went in for the attack. The Undertaker easily pushed them off with his massive strength. The ref eventually made it so one of the Bashams stayed in the corner. The match went on longer and more brutal than everyone expected. JBL seemed to get impatient as he told Orlando Jordan that they were going in. "Dad what–"

"Stay here, Katy!" JBL told her and shoved the title into her arms as he and Orlando jumped into the ring.

"Dad!" Katy yelled as she watched to her horror her dad's unruly way of handling the situation. "Come on! Four to one? That's so unfair! That doesn't seem like my dad at all!" she thought outraged to herself. Before she knew it, the Undertaker was thrown into the corner right in front of her. He was facing her, with what looked like pain in his eyes. Even if the Undertaker was her father's enemy, he'd never done something like this to him. "Dad, stop! He's had enough!" she cried. JBL stopped kicking Undertaker and glared at his daughter.

"He's getting exactly what he deserves!" JBL yelled angrily at her. Katy backed away at the way he yelled. He never usually raised his voice at her. Nevertheless, Katy looked back down at the Undertaker. He was looking right at her, but without any anger in his eyes towards her.

"Why's he looking at me like that?" she asked herself. Her eyes widened at the sight of the Undertaker finally passing out. "Never in all my life did I ever think I'd see the Undertaker fall like that." JBL and his cabinet all cheered in victory as they watched the Undertaker fall at last. They all stood in the ring as the Bashams helped Katy into the ring, even though she didn't want to be near her father at that moment. However, JBL embraced her in his arms, making her feel more at ease. JBL lifted her daughter's wrist in victory, not noticing Katy's sad gaze toward the Undertaker. "He didn't deserve this," she thought. JBL led her and the rest of the cabinet up the ramp, backstage. Once they were right in front of JBL's door, Katy started to walk in. She was stopped by a firm grip on her arm.

"What do you think you were doing out there Katy? Why did you say something stupid like that and embarrass me?" JBL demanded squeezing her upper arm.

"Dad I–" Katy was cut off by another tight squeeze on her arm. "I can't say that I actually felt pity for the Undertaker," she told herself. She looked her father in the eyes. "I only said it because he's not worth your time. Your public might think that your own cabinet can't even handle a piece of dirt like the Undertaker without your help. We need the public to believe that the cabinet can overcome any obstacle," Katy explained. JBL thought a moment and finally released her arm.

"I guess you have a point. All right then Katy, you're forgiven," JBL smiled and gave her a hug. Katy didn't know what to say and just hugged him back.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she thought to herself and just followed her father and his cabinet back to the limo.

A/N: It doesn't matter whose daughter you are, JBL is going to be a jerk, lol. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter.Now not every match or event may be exactly in the order that they actually occurred in. But it won't be something too crazy either, okay? Thanks for the reviews so far. And I honestly don't know how long this fic will be. If anyone has any suggestions at all, please let me know. Thank you :)

P.S.-Mental thoughts of any of the characters will now be italicized, so I don't have to annoy you guys with "she thought to herself, he thought, they thought" you know? And the Undertaker will be taking on the actual character of the Dead Man with weird powers n stuff. But his hair won't turn blonde or anything like on DBZ, lol. Enjoy!


	3. Encounter With The Dead Man

Encounter With The Dead Man

Later on that night, back at the hotel, Katy was walking down the hallway to go to a vending machine and get a soda. It was well past midnight or so, so she was basically the only one still up. She was dressed in a simple white tank top and loose pajama pants, which left the large red mark on her arm revealed. It was still sore from when her father grabbed her. She placed the money in the vending machine and waited for her soda to come out. Katy leaned against the wall and held her throbbing arm. "I can't believe my dad would actually...oh well. I guess I shouldn't have gotten involved in his battle. Maybe he just figured that Undertaker would come after me if I drew attention to myself. It's possible. Yeah right," she scoffed and reached down to retrieve her soda. As soon as she turned away from the machine, she gasped.

There in the shadows, stood the Dead Man himself. Her voice was lost to her, as his dark form stood before her. Her soda nearly dropped out of her hands. "Wha–what do you want?" she stuttered, backing away slowly. Undertaker didn't say a word as he started coming closer. "What are you doing?" Katy started to panic, knowing no one was there to help her. He still kept coming. Katy had finally found the wall behind her and pressed her back against it. She closed her eyes, hoping it was all a dream.

However, when she felt a shadow looming over her, she knew it was all too real. Katy opened her eyes to look up into Undertaker's cold ones. She tried to push her way out, only to have him catch both her arms and hold her in place. "Let me go or I'll have my dad kick your ass!" she growled at him. He still didn't let go, and was holding her pretty gently. "Just what do you want with me?" she demanded. She didn't get an answer, but instead noticed his hand gently tracing over the red mark on her arm. He actually bent down to examine it more closely. Katy expected horrid pain to come from him touching the sore spot, but was shocked to find how soft his touch was on her skin. Undertaker then looked her right in the eyes, showing the smallest hint of what looked like, pity. _That's impossible, why would he pity me of all people?_ Undertaker covered her red mark with his huge hand for one moment before letting go, and letting the shadows consume him. Katy looked to see that he had disappeared completely. What surprised her most was that her red mark had disappeared as well.

Katy never mentioned that night to her father, or any member of the cabinet, scared of what he would do; to her or the Undertaker. _Why do I care what happens to him? He's been harassing my father for almost two months now. I mean sure he doesn't deserve the beating he got last week, but...that night at the hotel. Why did he do that? Why didn't he just, I don't know, kidnap me or something to make my father give him what he wants? Nothing is making sense anymore. Oh well, better keep it together tonight during the six-man tag team match tonight_. JBL was informed that he and the Bashams would be involved in a six-man tag team match, but their opponents were never named. They were the main event that night, and JBL 'suggested' to Katy that she be there to witness it. So like usual, Katy walked with her father and the cabinet down to the ring. Katy stood by their corner, anxious to find out who their opponents would be. First came Latino Heat, Eddie Guerrero, the very man her father won the championship from. _This is going to be interesting. Who else could there be?_ Eddie Guerrero paraded around the ring, until he stopped to glare at JBL. Once he was finished, the infamous 'Can you dig it, sucka?' began to play. Booker T made his way to the ring as well and also glared at Katy's father. _One more to go. It's probably the Big Show._ Everyone continued to wait impatiently for their third opponent, only to see the lights go out. _You've gotta be kidding me!_ JBL looked both horrified, and outraged at the fact that the Undertaker was the third opponent in the tag-team match up. Katy started to back away slowly from the ring as Undertaker came closer. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, and unknowingly lifted her hand to rub her arm, where the red mark once was. Undertaker's gaze traveled to her, but only for an instant. His true attention was focused on the match at hand. Eddie Guerrero decided to start things off against Doug Basham. Eddie was truly on fire that night with the Three Amigos, Frog Splash, etc., but he decided to let Booker T in on the fun too. While Eddie had made the tag, Danny Basham pulled a switch on them and played possum until Booker T got in. Danny started off with the lead between Booker T and himself. At least until he made the mistake of throwing Booker T into his partners' corner. Undertaker had tagged himself in without even realizing that the Undertaker was right behind him. _Oh man! He's in trouble now!_ Katy couldn't help but feel a tad of excitement to see the Undertaker in action. She even felt a little guilty when she realized of her father's cabinet members was in for a beating. Doug Basham hadn't fully recovered yet, and that left JBL as the only available man to tag.

"Katy, come up here!" JBL yelled to her, offering her his hand. Katy just shrugged her shoulders and put her hand in his as he helped her up the steel stairs. "Just stand right here, all right?" he whispered into her ear.

"Uh, okay dad." Katy replied and continued to watch the match. Danny couldn't take anymore and knew he had to tag JBL in. "Dad, he needs help!" Katy cried to him.

"You're right Katy. _Someone_ should go in there and help him," JBL stated with a great emphasis on 'someone'. Katy didn't understand what he meant, but decided to try and ignore it. She looked on to see Danny Basham ready to make a tag. Katy watched as her father slowly began to hold out his hand. Just then, everything happened so fast. As soon as Danny's hand almost reached JBL's, JBL brought Katy in front of him and made Danny tag her instead. JBL jumped off the apron and quickly informed the announcer that Katy would be taking his place. Once the announcer informed everyone, Katy whipped around and stared wide-eyed at her father.

"WHAT!" she cried out in shock. JBL just got back up on the apron and pushed her through the ropes. Once she was through them, JBL gave her a little 'nudge' towards the middle of the ring. Katy had lost her footing completely, and landed in someone's arms. Katy was trying to breathe calmly as she slowly looked up to realize that the Undertaker had caught her and was holding her to his chest. She quickly pushed herself away and landed right on her behind as she stared straight into his eyes and watched him come closer.

"Come on Katy! Get up!" JBL screamed. Katy shot a shocked glare towards her father. Her view was then blocked by the enormous Undertaker.

_What am I gonna do?_ She tried crawling back away from him, only to end up in the turnbuckles. She used them to prop herself up, and foolishly try and launch an attack against the Undertaker. Katy tried to hit him square in the chest, only to end up being caught in his arms again. Though in his hold, Katy could feel his heart beating, slowly and rhythmically. He wasn't holding her to keep her from getting away, but simply holding her. What he did next surprised her. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the opposite side of the ring. Undertaker swung her over the top rope onto the apron and pointed up the ramp. _He must be telling me to leave,_ she figured. She slowly stepped down and started walking backwards up the ramp, never taking her eyes off of the Undertaker. While she was leaving, Undertaker turned his attention towards the real fighters. Doug and Danny both just jumped in and started to try and beat the Undertaker. Orlando joined in, only to have his hands full with the charging Booker T and Eddie Guerrero. _This is all too much! I can't..handle...this..._ and all went black as she passed out in the middle of the ramp.

A/N: Man, I really turned JBL into an asshole didn't I? Oh well, hehe. Hope you enjoyed this, and thank you so much for the reviews. I got better feedback than I expected for this fic. Who doesn't love a good Undertaker fic, huh? Thanks again, and feel free to review :)


	4. The Cost of Forgiveness

The Cost of Forgiveness

_This is all too much! I can't..handle...this..._ and all went black as she passed out in the middle of the ramp.

She woke up in the medical center backstage with a moist cloth on her forehead. "Oh, what happened?" she groaned sitting up.

"I'll tell you what happened!" a voice boomed right next to her. Katy whipped around to see her father's face red and somewhat distorted.

"Dad, what–" Katy was cut off by JBL charging at her. Luckily the Bashams held him back.

"Because you were too scared to just fight a battle with us in the ring, I've got to face the Undertaker at the next Pay-Per-View event for MY championship!" he yelled. "Now I have to put my title on the line at Armageddon!" JBL shot past his cabinet right up to Katy's frightened face. "It's all because you didn't even try to help me or my staff. So stop being a little baby and do what I tell you too!" JBL looked ready to smack her, but simply huffed and stormed away while his cabinet silently followed.

Katy simply bowed her head and stared down, while a tear flowed silently down her cheek. "Sure," she mumbled to herself and slowly pulled the blankets off of her and headed down to the garage where she got into the limo with her outraged father.

As soon as she could, she jumped out of the limo and ran to her room. Katy couldn't hold back the tears she wished to shed since her father threw her into the ring. _How? How could he do that to me? ME! His own daughter! Why is everything so confusing? My father told me about all his matches, he sounded so great and such a terrific wrestler. What is so different now? Maybe...he would just be better off without me. Maybe I did this to him._ Katy continued thinking these thoughts throughout the night and the rest of the week leading to the next show. Katy had avoided her father pretty well until that night. She had no choice but to see him when the limo had come to pick her up to take her to him. Katy pulled down the mirror and gasped. She was paler, and her eyes had slight bags under them. _Didn't know I looked this bad._ Katy bowed her head as she slowly pulled out her make up and applied it perfectly to her sulking face. Once the limo had stopped, Katy put her make up away and stepped out of the vehicle. She took a deep breath and headed inside. Once she reached her father's dressing room, she hesitantly held her hand up to knock. Before she even had a chance, the door whipped open to reveal a smiling JBL.

"Katy! There you are!" he cheered and pulled her into a tight hug. "I was wondering when you were going to get here." Katy couldn't help but smile as her father held her like he used to. When he pulled back, he still wore the toothy-grin he was well known for.

"Well, I had to get ready to look good for everyone dad," Katy chuckled.

"That's my girl. And don't worry, I forgive you for last week," JBL stated putting a hand on her shoulder.

Katy's smile wavered, but didn't disappear. "Uh, thanks dad. That's...that's good to know."

"Because there's something I need you to do for me tonight, and I know you won't disappoint me," JBL told her.

"O–okay. What is it?" Katy asked, not liking where this was going.

"You know how I have to face the Undertaker at Armageddon right?" Katy nodded. "Well, I want you, to go into his dressing room, find his urn, and take it."

Katy's jaw dropped almost to the floor. "W-what?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah, his urn will either make him weak, or he'll forfeit the match just to have it back! It all works out!" he laughed.

"B-but dad, he'll KILL me if he finds me in there!" Katy said with terror in her voice. JBL's smile quickly disappeared as he started to slowly advance towards her. Katy backed as far as she could until she hit the wall.

"You listen, and you listen good. You need to stop thinking about yourself for once! If you want me to keep this title, then you will do as I say, no questions asked! Do you understand me?" he screamed inches from her frightened face.

Katy simply bowed her head and held her arms. "Yes sir," she mumbled and quickly headed out the door. _I should've known it was too good to be true_ she thought sadly and continued to make her way around looking for Undertaker's dressing room. She couldn't ask anyone where it was, in case they tell the Undertaker, or they'd just get suspicious. Katy finally came across the large name plate that read 'Undertaker' in huge, dark letters. _Well, here it goes_. She shakily lifted her hand to knock on the door. A few light taps, and no answer. "Hello? Anyone there?" she called out timidly. Still no answer, which led her to actually open the door. "Hello?" she called out again, seeing nobody in the room. _Okay, find the urn and get the hell out of here. Right. Now...where is it?_ Katy looked all around, with no sign of the golden canister. At least until, she looked up. "Well of course!" she cursed quietly as she saw it standing on the tall bookcase, on the very top shelf. "It figures." Katy obviously couldn't reach it, so she looked around for something like a box, or a chair. She found a foot ladder behind the door, and set it up in front of the shelves. Katy climbed to the very top of the ladder, and reached as high as she could to grasp the urn. "Come on, come–ah!" she cried as she found that the ladder was very wobbly, and that it was falling over fast. Trying to keep her balance, she twisted her ankle, and started falling backwards. However, she never hit the ground. Instead, she fell into a pair of strong arms. Katy opened her brown eyes, only to look up into icy-blue ones. _Oh no!_ There, holding her in his arms, was the Undertaker. Her voice was lost to her, along with the sense to struggle against him.

Undertaker simply looked down at her. He put one arm beneath her knees and lifted her off of the foot ladder so he was holding her completely. He stood there with the frightened girl shaking in his arms. Undertaker carried her over to the couch and gently set her down. Katy tried to jump up and make a run for it, only to be stopped by him straddling his arms over her. Both of his large hands placed on the couch on each side of her, keeping her from going anywhere. Once he was sure she wasn't going to move, he made his way into the connected bathroom.

_Now's my chance_! Katy tried to stand up. Though her leg was still hurt from her fall. The pain in her ankle shot up through her entire leg and caused her to fall to the floor. She did her best to crawl over to the closed door, her only way out. Katy used all of her strength to grab the door knob and use it to pull herself onto her feet. She started to turn the knob, only to feel somebody behind her.

When she saw a large hand land on the door, Katy jumped right back into Undertaker's chest. Katy turned her head to see the Undertaker glaring at her. He took her by the hand and started to pull her away from the door.

"Please Undertaker, let me go! I promise I'll never do this again! Just let me go, please!" Katy begged, even though she knew it was useless. Undertaker effortlessly lifted her up and put her onto the couch again. He gently made her lay against the back of the couch. Katy didn't put up too much of a fight, since she knew that he'd do whatever was necessary to keep her there. Katy felt him touch her leg, just above her ankle. Before she could yell out 'pervert!' she found that he was actually wrapping her injured ankle. Nothing shocked her more than how softly he was wrapping it. She never even winced at his touch. Once Undertaker was finished, he gazed into Katy's confused eyes. "Th-thank you," she stuttered, wondering what he was going to do next. Undertaker gave no verbal response, but simply started raising his hand towards her face. Katy couldn't get back due to the closeness between them. She closed her eyes, awaiting a smack or something. Only to feel him tenderly stroking her cheek, wiping away the make-up she had put there before to hide her pale appearance. "W-wait, no!" she cried out softly. Undertaker continued to wipe it away, as if wanting to see beneath the make-up. Katy tried to jump up again, only to land smack into the Undertaker's chest once again. His arms wrapped around her to keep her from running, and injuring herself further. He took one hand and cupped her chin. Katy felt his eyes going straight through her, revealing her true emotions and secrets. His eyes began to mesmerize her, as she started to feel dizzy. _What's happening? Why do I feel so tired all of a sudden? _Her eyes began to droop, as she felt Undertaker's arms ease her down back onto the couch, and have her lay down. Katy fell asleep a moment later.

Katy's eyes popped open as she looked around to familiarize her surroundings. She was still in Undertaker's locker room. Katy sat up, only to find something warm covering her; it was Undertaker's trench coat. She pulled it back to reveal her wrapped ankle. _I guess it wasn't a dream._ Katy looked at the end of the couch, and there, saw the Undertaker's urn.

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long to update. It's just kind of hard to keep this fic going without repeating too much of it and keeping the Undertaker in character. If there's anything someone would like to see happen, please feel free to ask or give suggestions. Please review, because I love hearing from you guys. Thank you :)


	5. Confusion

Chapter 5: Confusion

Katy's eyes popped open as she looked around to familiarize her surroundings. She was still in Undertaker's locker room. Katy sat up, only to find something warm covering her; it was Undertaker's trench coat. She pulled it back to reveal her wrapped ankle. _I guess it wasn't a dream._ Katy looked at the end of the couch, and there, saw the Undertaker's urn.

Katy gasped as she realized that he must have gotten it down for her. _But why in the world would he do that? He has to know why I was taking it! Maybe...maybe he knows I didn't want to, but that I had to. Wait!_ Katy gasped and looked at a clock on the wall. "Oh god! Dad's going to kill me!" she cried and grabbed the urn and limped as quickly as she could to her father's dressing room. Katy swung the door open to see no one there. _Where is everyone? _Her attention was drawn to a note with her name written beautifully on it. She opened it up and read what it said (hehe, that rhymes):

Dear Katy,

I should've known you couldn't perform such a simple task like getting the Undertaker's urn. We'll meet you back at the hotel. I left you some money to call a cab.

WWE Champion,

John Bradshaw Layfield

_WWE Champion? WWE Champion! I'm his DAUGHTER! Not a fan! _Katy crumpled the little piece of paper and threw it against the lockers lined up against the far wall. She was ready to just leave, when she noticed something in the locker with her name on it, right where the paper had landed. She slowly walked over to it, opened the slim metal door, and gasped. There at the bottom of her locker, was a black rose. Even though it was a dark color, it looked beautiful, and smelled just as fragrant as any other rose. Katy couldn't help but raise a brow at the gesture. _What's this supposed to mean? Maybe my father..._ Katy just shook her head and called one of the limos to come pick her up. _Like hell I'm going to take a cab. But I can still use the money to get something to eat_. Katy smirked and put the money in her pocket as she headed out to the front entrance. She waited patiently for the limo to arrive, when it started raining. "Like I couldn't see THIS coming!" she yelled angrily toward the sky. The custodian had already locked the door, so she wasn't able to get back in, and had no choice but to wait out in the rain. After a while it started to pour mercilessly on her. Katy looked left, then right to see if the limo was coming yet. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a dark spot at the corner of the building. Katy squinted to see if she could make out what it was. She could've sworn she saw blue eyes watching her, knowing well who they belonged to. Then she it seemed to just leave. "Wait!" she called out and ran to it. _Hold on, shouldn't I be avoiding him?_ Once she got there, she didn't see anyone there. "Guess I was just imagining it," she sighed and looked down at the ground. There she found, a black rose, similar to the one she found in her locker a few moments ago. _Could it be that he's the one who–_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the honking and calling of the limo driver. She quickly turned on her heel and ran for the sanctity of the warm and sheltered limo. Once she got in, she closely examined the rose she found outside, and compared it to the one she found in her locker. _They're exactly the same_. Noting the great care and consideration put into giving these to her, she brought them close to her chest. A tear flowed down her cheek and landed on the roses as the limo drove her to the hotel. The driver opened the door for her and held an umbrella over her head as he escorted her to the door.

"Would you like me to contact your father, miss?" he asked her.

"No thank you. Have a good night," Katy said politely as he wished her the same and went back to park the limo. Katy held the urn and roses to her as she walked slowly back up to her room. Another black rose was lying on the carpet in front of her door. _What is going on?_ She picked it up and finally made her way inside. It was completely dark without the lights on, but she didn't feel like flipping the switch. Katy simply placed the beautiful roses in a glass of water, put the urn next to them, and just plopped onto her bed ready to allow sleep to claim her once again.

The next day, she decided to just stay in her hotel room, away from her father. Armageddon was about three weeks away and she knew JBL was not happy about it. All day, she simply sat on her bed, knees clutched to her chest. "Why can't I be strong like...like..." she was too scared to finish her sentence out loud. _The Undertaker?_ Her own thought of her wanting to be anything like him frightened her. _Why did I think of him of all people? I mean he's...he's just...he never..._ In all honesty, Katy couldn't think of a bad thing about the Undertaker that she could actually justify. Sure, he constantly stalked her father, but her father wasn't exactly a saint either. The Undertaker had done nothing wrong to her, which came as a real shock as she looked back on all the times she had been near him. If anything, it was like he was caring for her all those times. Katy raised her head and slowly looked onto the table, where the Undertaker's urn stood. Right next to the black roses, that still managed to maintain their beauty. Katy never changed out of her wet clothes, and regretted it as she woke up with a headache. She stood up only to have dizzy spell hit her as she casually made her way over to the table and lifted the urn into her hands. It was a little heavy, but not too heavy. It wasn't freezing cold like she expected, just slightly cool.

A knock suddenly came at her door. Katy knew she had to hide it, so no one would realize what her father was up to, and have her blamed for it. She quickly yelled 'Coming!' and hid it under the bed. She pulled a robe over her and opened the door, just slightly. "Dad?" she called out in a little bit of a squeal.

"Hello Katy! My you're looking nice this morning. Here, these are for you," JBL said happily and handed her a bouquet of red roses.

Katy accepted them with a little bit hesitance. "Thanks, dad. They're lovely," she said with a small smile.

"Now I'm sure you have something for me," JBL winked with anticipation. It took Katy a minute to actually realize what he meant. He leaned in close to whisper. "Did you get it?" he asked. Katy looked back into her room towards the bed, without JBL realizing what lied beneath. JBL's voice brought her back to reality, with his now harsher tone. "Katy don't tell me you failed me again! Tell me you got it!"

Katy looked up at her father. "Actually dad, I–" Katy thought about it a moment. She bowed her head, not liking what she was about to do. "I didn't get it. I looked all over his dressing room, like you said, and I couldn't find it anywhere." she told him. Katy could hear her father's harsh breathing without even looking at him.

"Well, maybe he doesn't bring it every week like I thought he did," he stated with a creepily, low and even tone. Katy looked back up at him in surprise at how 'calm' his voice was. "We're just going to have to come up with something else before Armageddon. Get dressed, we're all going out for breakfast." His voice was far from happy. Katy could hear his actual frustration in his breathing and his footsteps as he stomped away. Katy quickly closed the door and leaned against it to release the breath she had been holding.

"What just happened?" she asked out loud. _Why didn't I just give it to him? Why didn't I tell him I got it?_ Katy walked over to her bed and pulled it out from underneath to look at it, hoping it would give her an answer. It seemed that the only answer it could give her was the Undertaker's sign imprinted on it. _Did I do it to...protect him? To help the Undertaker? Or maybe somewhere in my subconscious I knew that the Undertaker would only try to hurt my father more if he actually had the urn._ Katy believed the first possible reason more than the second, which was pretty surprising. _Maybe I could run real quick, give it to dad, and then say I just forgot or something. Yeah, I could do that! _Katy stood up and was ready to head for the door, when she looked down at the urn once again to see the Undertaker's symbol on it. She took a deep breath, and made her decision. Katy turned back around, and hid the urn back under her bed, out of sight from anyone. She got dressed and went downstairs to meet her father and his cabinet for breakfast.

Once it was all over, and Katy was finally able to get away from the deadly glares of her father, Katy ran upstairs back to her room. Her headache had gotten a bit worse and she could feel her head heating up. She sat on the bed and contemplated continuously about what had occurred earlier that morning, trying to get her mind off of her condition. She knew what she had to do, and she knew that she had to do it before she lost the nerve. Katy took a deep breath and dialed the front desk of the hotel. "Yes I'd like to find out someone's room number..." After she had told him who she wanted to see, Katy thanked them and hung up. It took another deep breath for her to get down onto the floor and pull out the urn that lay beneath it. She held it to her chest tightly, thinking it could possibly give her the courage she was seeking. She stood up and walked opened the door of her room, looking around to see if anyone was there. Once she found it was all clear, she began her quest to find the room she had called about before. It took about twenty minutes before she was standing in front of the door she had been looking for. One last deep breath as she put the urn in front of the door, and knocked quickly. Katy ran as fast as she could away from the urn and the person who now would have possession of it. She didn't even bother to stick around and see if her plan had worked or not. She was back in her room quicker than she even she realized as she shut the door and leaned against it. She clutched her chest, as her heart beat faster and faster. "It's done," she panted and closed her eyes to allow a very small and short smile come to her lips. Once she had caught her breath, she sat on the bed once again and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, back where she had left the urn, the owner of the room she had visited had heard her fast and quick knocking. He slowly walked over to the door and opened it slowly. He didn't see who had knocked, but had a very good idea once he saw what _she_ had delivered. He bent down and with one hand clasped the urn. A smile crept steadily to his lips, as what once belonged to him, became his once again. The Undertaker simply looked down at the urn, and turned back into his room to place it back where it belonged.

Of course his thoughts didn't drift far from how it had gotten back into his possession. He knew he'd have to 'visit' her at some point. Perhaps some time in the near future. The _very_ near future.

A/N: Oooohhhh! Thanks for the awesome reviews everybody! And Thank you **Mistress Martin** for letting me know about my mistake. But I just like blue eyes better, just sounds more sexy dont you think? But PLEASE let me know if it bugs you or if it bothers anybody else, let me know and I'll make the eyes green from now on. Anyways, please keep those reviews coming, because I love reading them. And if haven't read my other story 'Tamed By An Angel' (a Batista story for you Batista lovers out there, hehe) I've got a little guessing game going on with the reviewers. Once both my stories are near completion, I'm going to be starting another Wrestling fic. Can you guess who the wrestler will be? If you guess right, I'll dedicate a chapter to you, and any ideas you may want, I'll do my very best to include them, or make it a separate chapter/fic entirely. So let the guessing begin! Have fun and good luck! Any questions, please feel free to email me :)


	6. Failure

A/N: Okay, this chapter might be a little graphic. Just so you know, there is a razor involved later in this chapter. I might change the rating, but nothing is definite. Otherwise, enjoy the chapter. I'll see you at the bottom:)

Chapter 6: Failure

Katy had a dream that night that slightly disturbed her. She couldn't quite recall everything that had happened, but the end of it was a little clearer. She was standing in the middle of the ring, with only a spotlight on her. No audience, referees, or announcers around. In one corner, stood her father and his cabinet. They were all smiling, like they had something planned. The other corner held the Undertaker, with his face as expressionless as always. Katy looked left and right to decide between them. Katy started heading towards her father, reaching out for his extended hand. Just before she could grasp it, a large arm wrapped around her waist from behind and pulled her back. Katy gasped when she realized it was the Undertaker holding her with one arm to his chest. She tried to struggle to get away, only to look up and see his face. Katy followed his gaze to see that right where her father was standing, it had started burning. The cabinet wasn't screaming in pain, but more like laughing maniacally. All the flames started getting bigger and started reaching for Katy. But they never did reach her, since the Undertaker shielded her with his trench coat. At that point, Katy had woken up in a cold sweat panting heavily.

_What was that all about?_ she wondered and laid back in her bed to just gaze up at the ceiling. It was late at night as looked over at her clock to see that it read 4:30 in the morning. Katy placed a hand to her forehead to feel that her fever had grown steadily worse. "Oh great," she moaned and stood up to go into the bathroom. As soon as she had put her feet to the floor, she collapsed. "Ow," she cried out pathetically. Katy held her now throbbing head as she tried to use the bed to get her back onto her feet. She used her wobbly legs to get her into the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and took a spoonful of Tylenol, hoping it would work. After splashing some water onto her face she walked back over and plopped onto the bed. This time, no strange dreams filled her tired, burning head.

A few hours later, a loud banging rang in her head. _Wow, is my headache this bad?_ she thought tiredly, only to realize that someone was knocking on her door. _What lovely timing._ Katy tossed the covers off and put on a robe to open the door. She rolled her eyes when she saw that it was Orlando Jordan. However, she put on a sweet smile and bat her eyelashes. "Good morning, Orlando. What can I do for you?" she asked sweetly.

"Well your father asked me to come get you and escort you to breakfast with him and the rest of the staff," he replied with an all-mighty attitude and his head held high.

"Oh, all right. Let me just fix myself up and I'll be out in a minute," Katy said closing the door. Only to see Orlando's hand stopping it, with a weird look on his face.

"Are you sure you don't need me to come in? You know, just to make sure no one intrudes on you while you're (clears his throat) getting dressed," he said with a smirk.

Katy nearly gagged in her own throat. "No that's quite all right. Besides, I'd feel much safer if I knew that my father's Chief of Staff was _outside_ my door protecting me." Katy finally pushed the door closed and held her forehead. _I think I found the real reason why I'm sick._ She quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair, and took a deep breath before she opened the door. "Okay Orlando, lead the way," she stated as he took her arm and linked it with his. As they were walking, Katy couldn't help but feel someone watching them from behind. Although as soon as she looked behind them, she found noone there. She decided to shrug it off and continued walking.

Throughout the entire breakfast, the Bashams and Orlando Jordan were continuously dropping 'hints' about how useful the urn would've been in JBL's match with the Undertaker. What was really surprising and scaring Katy was how quiet her father had been. He wasn't even looking at her, until he threw down his napkin. "Orlando, Bashams, that's enough!" he said sternly. Katy's mouth nearly dropped open all the way to the floor.

_Is he defending me?_ Katy thought in shock as she looked across the table to her father. JBL simply gave her a quick glance and continued eating his eggs. Orlando and the Bashams hadn't said another word throughout the rest of breakfast. Katy ate what she could of her breakfast and waited for the rest of them to finish.

Once it was all over, Katy walked out behind them slowly. Not only due to her dizzy head, but because she wanted to speak to her father. Orlando and the Basham Brothers were already in the limo when Katy caught up with them. "Dad?" she called out weakly. JBL looked back at her. "Dad, I...I just wanted to say thanks for sticking up for me back there. I really appreciate it," she said meekly as she looked up at him.

"Don't even worry about it," he replied. Katy gave a smile. "I only did it because they were being so loud. I don't need the whole world to know that my daughter is a failure." JBL turned his back to her and got into the limo. Katy's heart stopped, just like her smile as her father's words sunk in. Her arms fell limp to her sides, as her father yelled for her to get into the limo. Katy kept her head low as she stepped in and listened to their plans for next week's show.

Katy didn't let the tears fall while she was in their sight. Apparently, they were driving to a photo shoot for the Smackdown magazine. JBL was simply going on and on about how he should always be on the cover of the magazine. Once the limo had stopped, Katy practically jumped out and stormed inside. She just wanted to get away from the cabinet, but most of all from _him._ As soon as she got through the doors, someone had grabbed her arm. Katy spun around to find her father the owner of the hand grasping her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled. Before she could respond he dragged her over to the screen where they'd be taking the pictures. "Now do NOT embarrass me. Just smile, and look good for the camera," he said into her ear. The whole cabinet was in a few pictures as Katy tried her hardest to smile. Once it was over, the limo drove them back to the hotel. JBL and the rest of the cabinet stepped out, while Katy sat there.

Her father's words kept echoing in her burning head. "Failure? FAILURE?" she growled angrily. She looked up ahead to the driver's seat and looked at herself in the rearview mirror. She was even worse then the last time she looked. Katy finally got out and made her way up to her room. She took little to no time in shedding her clothes and jumping into the shower. She actually sat on the floor of the shower for over 40 minutes. After that finally seemed pointless, she stepped out, wrapped herself in a towel, and sat once again on the bathroom floor. Katy wrapped her arms around her knees, and cried into them for what seemed like forever. The only thing that stopped her was the shiny object lying on the marble sink. It turned out to be her razor, and something that seemed like her only friend at that moment. She picked it up and grasped it firmly in her shaking hand. A tear fell from her cheek onto the sharp edges of the razor. Katy very slowly brought it to her left wrist. She didn't even look as she swiped it across, allowing merely a red line to appear. Blood didn't truly ooze out, since it was merely a scratch. Nevertheless, Katy dropped it into the sink, and realized what it had all come down to. _I am a failure_. She dropped to the floor and continued crying, until she fell asleep on the bathroom floor.

A/N: Hi again! Poor Katy. Thank you all for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. Just a side note, if you love Undertaker as much as I do, you should definitely check out some of **TakerTakeMe**'s work. This author has got it goin' on! hehe. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry there's plenty more to come. 'Til then :)


	7. Dreaming

Chapter 7: Dreaming

Katy had another strange dream that night. It was like she was waking up right into the dream. Again, she was in an empty ring in a dark arena, with no one around. Katy stood up, looking for any other sign of life in there with her. "Hello! Is anyone here? Hello?" she yelled out, only to hear her own voice echoing. Katy leaned against the ropes for support, with her head growing hotter by the second. Pretty soon, it wasn't just her head, and the smell of smoke filled the air. Katy gasped as she whipped around to find that the entire ring was on fire. She covered her mouth, and tried to find some way to escape. The smoke and heat began to overwhelm her as she got dizzy. She collapsed to the mat as she flames got larger, and the smoke became thicker. _This is it. It's all...over._ Suddenly, she saw a dark shadow through the flames. Somehow she knew what–or who–it was. There, with flames blazing behind him, stood the Undertaker. "Yo–you!" Katy gasped weakly, with her strength leaving her with every moment passing by. Katy used her hands to keep her up, as she panted and tried to gain enough strength to at least stand. It all proved useless in the end. Katy looked up to see the Undertaker looking down at her, again with those piercing eyes. Undertaker knelt down, and continued to gaze into her heavy eyes as she began to lose focus. She was still able to feel Undertaker place a finger under her chin, and lift it to have her face him. Katy surprised herself by what she said next, "Help me." It took only a moment for the Undertaker to lift Katy into his arms and hold her. _Where can we go? We're surrounded by flames._ Undertaker started walking towards one side of the ring, and had the flames move aside to let them pass. Katy finally used her last bit of strength and looked up at the Undertaker, who slowly looked back down at her. "Thank you," she whispered and passed out.

Katy's eyes popped open as she looked around to find herself back in her hotel room. Only, she wasn't asleep on the bathroom floor, but in her bed. _How did I end up here?_ she wondered, only to feel something in her hand. Katy looked down to see that it was another beautiful black rose. _Nothing is making sense anymore_ she thought as she simply fell back into the mattress and went back to sleep. She couldn't explain it, but she felt as if someone was protecting her, and was able to sleep more easily. However she didn't realize the dark figure standing in the corner of the room, watching her, with the urn in his hand.

That Thursday night, Katy knew that her condition had gotten even worse. Of course it wasn't noticed by anyone from the cabinet. Armageddon was only 10 days away, and Katy could feel her father's rage grow everyday because of it. She knew he feared the Undertaker, and he had a right too. Before she had joined her father on Smackdown, she thought of him simply as fearless, brave, cunning, and a wonderful role model. Though seeing his behavior in person simply disgusted her. But what could she do? She felt trapped, and obligated to stay there with her father.

Speaking of which, her father had a tag team match against Kurt Angle, and Luther Reigns. JBL had chosen Orlando to be his partner, but ordered everyone else to come with him at ringside. Katy rolled her eyes as they made their way to the ring in the limo she had learned to hate. _I can't believe I ever thought those stupid horns were cool_. JBL offered her his hand as she hesitantly took it, and linked arms with him as they walked to the ring. JBL told her to stay outside the ring and out of the way. _No problem_ she thought angrily to herself. Katy and the Bashams stood at ringside as the match started. Katy couldn't help but notice Luther's disgusting stare towards her. She tried to ignore it, but she almost gagged as he winked at her before he Angle tagged him into the match.

Before anyone knew it, all hell had broken loose. Mark Jindrak had actually run out to the ring to try and help Angle and Reigns win. In the end, Orlando was fighting Angle in the ring, JBL was simply standing by and watching with his belt clutched to his chest. The Bashams were ganging up on Jindrak, while Katy looked around wondering where Reigns was. With her luck, she found him behind her with his chest heaving. Katy whipped around and saw him with his eyes wide and staring at her. As he stepped closer, Katy tried stepping back only to trip over the steel stairs. The sharp edges of it cut her leg as she looked up in fright at the man looming over her. Before he could actually touch her, one of the Bashams had pushed him away and into the guardrail separating them from the audience. Katy felt JBL grab her by the arm and haul her onto her feet as they made a run for it backstage. The rest of the cabinet followed as Reigns and Jindrak joined Angle in the ring, shouting threats to JBL and his cabinet. Katy could feel the blood from her cut flow down her leg as she painfully stood on it. JBL took her by the arm again and led all of them back to the locker room.

Once inside, JBL slammed the door. "Kurt Angle and his little posse are insignificant insects who are constantly standing in my way! I've got a huge match at Armageddon in 10 days, and they have the nerve to–" JBL couldn't even finish since he was so angry. Katy just closed her eyes and held her head as her fever started rising again. "Everybody change, we're leaving and I mean now!" JBL screamed. Orlando and the Bashams did as they were told as Katy simply sat on the couch. "Didn't you hear me, Katy? I said now!"

Katy looked up at her father with her eyes slightly narrow. "Dad, I don't feel well. I've had a fever for the past week, and I cut my leg on those damn steps trying to get away from that perverted Luther Reigns. So sorry if I don't jump up and rush to get dressed so you can run away, like you've always done!" she yelled with her voice rising at every word. This of course, earned her a nice smack in the face.

"Don't you EVER talk to me like that again young lady! Not only am I WWE Champion, but I am also your father. I deserve nothing less than the highest respect from you! Just for that, I'm going to give you time to think about it while you _walk_ back to the hotel!" JBL shouted. He then stomped away to go change, leaving Katy alone.

Katy simply sat down slowly on the couch, holding her head in her hands. Once the whole cabinet was gone, she decided to let the tears flow. She walked into the connected bathroom with her bag, and pulled out her little 'friend'. Katy held the razor just above her wrist, hesitating to repeat what had happened days before. However, it seemed like the razor was moving itself as it slid across. Once again, no blood oozed out, since she merely scratched herself again. She looked down at the two marks on her wrist, and simply traced her fingers gently over them. _Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think it would come to this_ she thought sadly. She placed the razor back in her bag and walked back into the dressing room. Katy collapsed onto the couch, due to her fever and her exhausted state, as she fell asleep.

Katy awoke in almost total darkness. She looked down at her watch to see that it was nearly midnight. "Oh god!" she cried out, realizing that the arena was going to close anytime now. She grabbed her bag and limped out into the hallway, and was slightly relieved to find that there were still people around taking down some of the equipment. For some reason, curiosity got the better of her. "Excuse me?" she asked someone walking by.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Is the ring still up?" she asked him.

"Yeah, we don't take that down until tomorrow. Why?" he asked.

"Oh I just–I...I left something there during the show that's all. Thanks!" she called out as she started heading out to the now empty arena. "Wow. It's so weird seeing it so empty," she said quietly to herself. She limped slowly to the ring, and actually stepped in. "Maybe they'll actually cheer for me someday. Yeah right, like that'll ever happen," she scoffed. She looked around, not noticing to two different pairs of eyes watching her. One of them was full of disgusting lust and perverted thoughts. While the other pair glared at the figure approaching her. Katy heard someone enter the ring behind her and whipped around, unhappy to find who it was.

A/N: Here it it everybody! Chapter 7! So who's in the ring with her? Only one way to find out, and don't worry you'll find out soon. Thank you all for the reviews, and your mutual hate for JBL, lol. Until next time :)


	8. Bad Night

Chapter 8: Bad Night

Katy heard someone enter the ring behind her and whipped around, unhappy to find who it was.

"Hey there Ms. Layfield. My, you're looking lovely this evening." Luther Reigns stated with a lecherous tone. Katy simply started backing away from him. "Oh no you don't!" he said playfully as he grabbed her wrist tightly. Katy winced, as he had grabbed the one wrist she had recently scratched herself with. Nevertheless, she used all her strength to try and pry herself away from him. Reigns simply pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Katy's arms were pinned to her sides, rendering her helpless. She struggled as much as she could against his suffocating hold on her, as he practically body-slammed her into the mat and pinned her wrists down. Reigns straddled his legs over her waist and looked down at her with a sick smile on his face. "Now this is an interesting turn of events," he drooled as he leaned down closer to her face.

"Let me go!" Katy screamed, only to have Reigns slap her in the face. Katy cried out in pain as his hand connected to her cheek, right in the same spot her father had hit her before. Katy's eyes closed as tears welled up in them. They popped wide open when she felt his hand start reaching towards her chest. Her now freed hand tried smacking him in the face. Reigns rolled off as her nails had actually scratched his face painfully. Katy took little time in trying to get to her feet and out of the ring. However Reigns had quickly recovered and grabbed at her again. This time he grabbed her shirt and tried ripping it off of her. Katy's bra was now exposed as she quickly tried to cover herself. Reigns took her wrist in his hand again and whipped her around to face him. He placed a hand on the back of her head to try and make her kiss him, but Katy resisted as best she could.

Before his lips could even touch her, Katy felt him be pulled off of her completely. Katy collapsed to the mat instantly. Her fever was even worse, and her leg was throbbing with pain. But she somehow managed the strength to look up and see Luther Reigns struggling to get someone's gloved hand from off his neck. Katy gasped as she saw the Undertaker choking the life out of Luther Reigns. By the looks of it, Reigns was going for a ride. Undertaker brought him up, and smacked him back down with a mighty chokeslam. Reigns was knocked out, and it didn't look like he would be waking up anytime soon. Undertaker's attention was now turned towards Katy. Katy gasped as she saw him coming closer. "No, stay back!" she cried holding out her throbbing hand between them. Undertaker stopped for a moment before approaching her again. Katy slid out from the bottom rope, and landed smack onto her injured leg. She used the apron to pull herself up and balance herself on her own feet. Katy gasped in shock when she saw that the Undertaker was no longer in the ring. She started backing away in fright, when she felt herself back right into something...or someone. Katy slowly turned to see the Undertaker behind her, looking down at her with that intense gaze of his.

It sent pure shivers down her spine, which was better then the incredible fever she had. She started falling due to her lack of strength, when Undertaker caught her and brought her to his chest. Katy then realized her shirt had been practically torn off and tried covering herself quickly. She felt Undertaker shifting while removed his trench coat and put it on her. It was so warm, and large on her, that she wrapped it tightly around herself. Undertaker then lifted her up into his massive arms and started carrying her out of the arena. Katy couldn't help but look into the face of her rescuer, and wonder why was he doing this. Her fever then got the best of her as she passed out in Undertaker's arms. Undertaker looked down at the girl, and knew she could not be left alone in this condition. There was only one place to take her...his hotel room.

Katy woke up later in the night in a nice, warm bed with soft sheets. Her eyes looked around to see that it wasn't the arena, or even her hotel room. She jumped up when she realized that she didn't know where she was. "How did I get here?" she asked softly looking around. Her question was answered when she looked onto the night stand beside the bed, and found the Undertaker's urn sitting upon it. _It can't be!_ Katy looked into a dark corner of the room to see Undertaker standing there, watching her. "Why...why did you bring me here?" she asked with a shaky voice. The Undertaker simply walked up to the bed, and slightly glared at her. Before Katy knew it, he had her wrist in his hand. Katy looked to see the two marks on her wrist, which seemed to be what was making him upset. "What? It's nothing. I simply fell and scratched myself that's all!" she said trying to lie. _Wait a minute, I don't have to justify myself to him! Why is this making him upset anyways? _She thought to herself. Undertaker sat beside her on the bed, with her wrist still in his grasp. Katy could feel him rubbing his thumb gently over it, sending a weird sensation through her. She gasped as she noticed that the marks had eventually faded completely away, like they were never there. She looked up at him with her eyes wide, "How did you do that? Why did you do that?" she asked him. Undertaker simply released her hand, only to place it onto her forehead. Katy didn't move away or even flinch. His hand felt cool, and pretty good against her burning head. "Undertaker..." she whispered as her head felt light and dizzy again. He was putting her to sleep once again, like he had back in his dressing room. Katy didn't try to fight it, she wanted to sleep, and try to forget everything. Undertaker gently took hold of her arms and eased her back into the bed. Before her eyes closed completely, Katy was able to whisper two more words, "Thank you."

Once she was fully asleep, Undertaker stood up and walked back over to his previous position in the corner. Her hair was spread all around the pillow, making it look wild. The moon crept in through his windows right onto her sleeping form. The light made her look so pure, and untainted. However he remembered the marks on her wrists, and knew very well how she had truly received them. He had been watching her ever since she had arrived to stay with JBL. He could see her purity, and how JBL's presence tainted it. Undertaker would not allow this girl to be hurt anymore, by anyone. Speaking of being hurt, he had wrapped her injured leg, caused by that sick bastard Luther Reigns. He couldn't allow it anymore, and he wouldn't allow it anymore. Undertaker watched her most of the night, until his eyes finally closed and his chin sat on his chest. Although he never truly had dreams, he kept the vision of Katy sleeping in his mind throughout the night.

A/N: Hello! Well, for those of you that guessed, you were right! It was Luther Reigns. Thank god they got rid of his sorry ass. Anyways, I have a little bit of bad news: I won't be able to update or anything for about a week, since I'll be up in Greensburg, PA visiting my aunt. But I will be able to keep typing my stories while I'm away, so never fear! Well, that's all for now. Have a good week:)


	9. Full of Surprises

Chapter 9: Full of Surprises

The next morning, Katy woke up once again, realizing that everything that had happened was not a dream. She was still in Undertaker's hotel room, the marks on her wrists had disappeared, and her fever had gone away. Katy slowly pulled the covers off to see her leg wrapped. _This is very weird. _She then slipped out of bed and looked over in the corner to see the Undertaker fast asleep, standing up. She figured she should just not bother wondering what he was doing and looked around to see if he had a bathroom or anything. Luckily he did and the door had a lock. _I don't think he'd mind if I freshened up a little bit._ So she stepped inside, locked the door, and started drawing a bath for herself. As soon as she submerged herself into the steaming water, all bad thoughts left her mind. She made sure that her injured leg didn't get wet, but it didn't keep her from relaxing. _So...let's reflect on the life that is Katy Layfield. Her father turns out to be an asshole who only cares about his championship. Then, his greatest enemy turns out to care more about her then he does. Not only does he save her from a perverted freak, but takes care of her and brings her back to his hotel room. So long story short, dad equals asshole, and Undertaker equals not an asshole. Yeah that sounds right, as crazy as it may seem. How did my life ever turn out this way? I mean this is all nuts! Oh well, better just try and endure for as long as I can._ About twenty minutes later, Katy figured it was time for her to get out. _Hopefully he's still asleep and I can just sneak out._ Katy realized as soon as she had dried off that she had no extra clothes to change into. _In the words of my dad, 'damn'. Maybe I can just see if he's still sleeping and try to sneak back to my room. It should work, hopefully._ Katy slowly put her hand on the doorknob and quietly turned it. She opened the door very slightly, and looked through the crack to see that the Undertaker was nowhere in the room.

However, something caught her eye on the bed. When she was sure he wasn't in the room, she walked over to the bed and gasped. There, was a whole outfit in her size, but to no surprise from her, it was completely black. Nevertheless, it was very nice, as she picked it up and examined each article of clothing laid out for her. There was a black tank top with a silver 'K' on it, a skirt that just reached her mid-thigh, black combat looking boots that reached her knees, and fingerless gloves that went all the way to her elbows. _For a deadman, the guy doesn't have bad taste,_ Katy chuckled and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, she checked herself out in the full body mirror hanging on the bedroom door. "Never realized that black was _this_ good of a color on me," she chuckled. Just then Undertaker walked in, seeing that she was wearing the clothes he had given her. "Uh, thank you for the clothes, that was very kind of you," she said with a shaky voice. Undertaker simply nodded and held his hand out to her. "What?" Katy asked, not understanding what he wanted.

He then extended his hand closer to her. Katy figured he wanted to take her somewhere, so she slowly gave him her hand. The Undertaker then squeezed her hand gently and rolled his eyes in the back of his head. In a mere second, Katy found herself in front of her own hotel room with the Undertaker nowhere to be found. Katy didn't know what to think of it, and opened the door to her room. Nothing was different, except that there was a vase full of black roses on the table. She walked up to them and smelled how fragrant they were. Then, for the first time in a long while, she smiled. Katy sat down with one of the black roses in her hand. "I guess it really _was_ him," she said quietly as she twirled the flower between her fingers. Katy then pondered what she should do now. At least until her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"Young lady where have you been!" JBL yelled, nearly causing her to go deaf.

"What are you talking about, dad?" Katy asked. She heard him give a long, irritated sigh.

"I have to do a promo before the next show to let everyone know what an excellent champion I am," he explained. When Katy didn't respond, he sighed again. "I need you to be there, you're going to be in it."

"Oh. Why am I going to be in it?" she asked confused.

"Because like it or not, you're my daughter and you need to be in it. So get your sorry butt downstairs, and wear something nice," JBL said and hung up. Katy nearly threw her phone across the room, but kept herself calm. She slipped it into her pocket and headed down to the lobby. As soon as she saw them, she walked up, ready to go. When JBL turned around, he narrowed his eyes at her. "What in the hell are you wearing?" he bellowed. Katy didn't know what was wrong with her outfit, and simply looked at him confused. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of earshot of the rest of the cabinet. "Do you take some sick pleasure in embarrassing me?" he asked.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Katy asked him.

"This outfit! We're not going to a damn funeral!" he then took a piece of the shirt in his hand. "I mean this is downright–" he stopped when he actually ripped a strap of the shirt. Katy gasped and quickly tried to cover it up. JBL just huffed and puffed, and told her to go change. "We'll be waiting out in the limo." He walked off with the rest of the cabinet outside. Katy simply bowed her head and slowly went back up to her room. She walked into her room, and looked herself in the mirror. She thought she looked beautiful in the outfit Undertaker had given her. And now it was ruined from her father ripping the strap. So Katy quickly changed into a jean skirt, black strapped heels, and a baby-blue dress shirt. Once she walked down to the limo, JBL seemed to approve of the outfit much better. Katy looked out the window of the limo while JBL explained to the rest of his cabinet why he deserved to be champion, and not the Undertaker.

"He'd be a better champion than you are," Katy said quietly, or so she thought.

"What did you just say?" JBL asked glaring at her. Katy knew that she was in trouble now. "Would you mind, repeating that?" he asked.

"I...I simply said...I said that the Undertaker could never be half a better champion than you are," she replied smiling.

"Oh. For a minute there I thought you said something stupid. You know something that might get you into trouble,." JBL chuckled as he went back to talking with the cabinet.

Once the limo stopped, Katy stepped out and followed the others inside. There were cameras, directors, make-up artists everywhere. _This is going to be a looooong day_ Katy thought and was pulled away by the director to be instructed on what she would say and do. After they were finished, Katy tried to keep from throwing up. She couldn't believe they made her say that! She was put in a big chair, and was 'interviewed' on her thoughts of her father. She wasn't even allowed to say what she really wanted. Instead, they made her say, "My father is the best wrestler in this entire business, without a doubt. There's no better role model to have as WWE Champion. I'm proud to have my father as the Wrestling God of this industry. He is a man all people can look up to, especially the children. JBL is a man who sees a goal, and fights to achieve it, no matter what the sacrifices. So Undertaker, you better watch out. Because come Armageddon, you're going to realize how inferior you are, to the Wrestling God." Once they said 'cut' Katy ran off the set and grabbed a water bottle to rinse out her mouth. _If there is a god, he will kill me now_ she whined in her mind as she watched the rest of the filming of the promo. They all watched the finished product, and celebrated what an excellent job they did. Katy decided not to join the celebration and just stood outside. It had gotten really dark, and some stars were out. Two of them reminded her of the Undertaker's eyes. Not because of the fact they were glowing, or because they were glistening. It was because they looked as if they were looking down at her, watching over her. They stood out from the night sky, and gave her comfort. Katy smiled a little as she thought of how the Undertaker took care of her. Not once, but even twice, and she felt she did nothing to deserve it. Katy didn't know why he did the things he did, but she hoped to find out sooner or later.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update people! College life is crazy! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know, kind of random stuff, but it will get better. If any of you have any suggestions I'll be happy to read them. Until next time :)


	10. A Really Bad Night

Chapter 10: A Bad Night

That Thursday, Katy couldn't help but feel a little excited. It kind of scared her, since she was a little excited about possibly seeing the Undertaker. Why? She had no idea. Well it was pretty much half-way through the show when JBL announced that he was going to go out and show his promo. For some reason, Katy felt that something bad was going to happen. Nevertheless she walked with her father and cabinet out to the ring. Once in the ring she heard the 'JBL sucks!' chant and smiled. _Guess I'm not the only one,_ she chuckled to herself. She also noticed some signs in the air with pictures of her, saying 'Go Katy!' or 'Katy's Hot!'. This of course, made her smile greatly, despite the piece of trash that was about to show. So of course, JBL basically gave a great speech about how he would defeat the Undertaker at Armageddon, and how he was a Wrestling God. _Wrestling Goof i_s _more like it._ Lauren waited until the stupid promo shot, and listened to the boos that filled the arena once it finished. JBL simply held his hat and title in the air to embrace the audience's reaction. Before they could all exit the arena, someone came out through the curtain clapping. Katy gasped when she saw that it was Luther Reigns.

"That was lovely, JBL. A true masterpiece I must say," he said still clapping. "But you see, there's something I need to tell you." He stopped and then pointed straight at Katy. "You're daughter, Katy, is a liar." JBL whipped around and glared at her. "She's also a traitor."

"What is he talking about?" he asked her as he stood over her. Katy just shook her head saying she didn't know.

"Oh you don't know what I'm talking about, Katy? You see JBL, I saw everything with my own eyes. I was simply having a civil conversation with your daughter, when she summoned the Undertaker to take me out. They're working together, JBL! Ask her if you don't believe me!" Reigns demanded.

Katy knew she was in trouble. JBL turned from Reigns and started stalking her into a corner. "Is it true, Katy? Are you and the Undertaker working together?" JBL asked into the mic.

Katy shook her head over and over, telling him that Reigns was lying. "I'm a liar, Katy? Then let me show you! Roll the footage!" Reigns called out. On the screen showed when JBL pushed Katy into the match against the Undertaker, only to have him lift her up and put her out of the ring. Then the night Reigns attacked her, but it only showed Katy on the ground, and Reigns being chokeslammed into the mat. Then it skipped to Undertaker putting his jacket over her, and him carrying her out of the arena. Apparently, a camera had been on when it all occurred without Katy knowing. It showed everything except Reigns attacking her. Katy knew that her father wouldn't believe her now. JBL whipped back around and demanded what that footage was all about. Katy could see Reigns smiling like a dog at her, as he walked backstage again. Katy slipped through the ropes and backed away towards the guardrail. JBL and his cabinet had her surrounded, cornered, and defenseless. Katy tried hopping over the guardrail, only to have them grab her wrists and keep her trapped between them and the railing. JBL was squeezing her wrist harder and harder, ignoring her pleas to stop. JBL then ordered the Bashams to each hold her arms, while he taught her a lesson. He then slapped her across the face, telling her she betrayed him, and that she was going to pay for it.

"Dad stop! Please!" Katy begged. JBL simply raised his hand to slap her again. He stopped, when all the lights went out. Katy felt both Bashams let her go, and saw the lights come back on again. JBL and the others were backing away from her slowly, looking afraid. Katy had an idea as to what they were backing away from. She slowly looked behind her, to see the Undertaker glaring with daggers in his eyes. Katy started backing away slowly, when the Undertaker took hold of her wrist to keep her from going anywhere. She didn't try very hard to get out of it, knowing it wouldn't do any good anyways. Undertaker was on the other side of the guardrail, holding Katy's wrist in his hand. He turned her around to face JBL, with her back against his chest, holding onto her arms. JBL thought that the Undertaker was helping him punish Katy. Katy looked back and forth in fear between her father and the Undertaker. JBL stepped closer and closer, with a grin on his face, ready to slap Katy again. Katy closed her eyes and turned away, with tears slipping down her cheeks. She could feel JBL's hand getting closer and closer. Until she felt Undertaker let go of one of her arms and reach past her. She opened her eyes to see Undertaker's hand on JBL's throat. With one hand, Undertaker brought him up, and threw him down in a powerful chokeslam. Katy then felt Undertaker lift her over the guardrail to his side. The Bashams tried to go after the Undertaker, only to be punched out with his giant fists. Orlando was trying to help JBL to his feet, and yelled that they were going to pay as he pointed to the Undertaker and Katy. Katy looked up at the Undertaker, as he slowly looked back down at her.

She then started backing away from him, as he looked slightly confused. Katy then turned and started running away. Undertaker took her hand and stopped her as he brought her to his chest. Katy, scared, confused and shaken, pushed away from him and continued running. Undertaker turned to the cabinet and JBL, full of rage and anger. He stepped over the railing, and continued his onslaught, as he threw Orlando into the steel steps, gave both Bashams chokeslams, and JBL a Tombstone. The entire JBL cabinet laid like debris all around the ring, looking like they weren't going to be going anywhere for a while. Undertaker walked up the ramp, looking for the one person who got away from him.

Meanwhile, Katy had run all the way back to the locker room, locked the door. She ran into the bathroom and looked through her purse quickly to find the one thing that she felt didn't betray her. Once she finally found it, she held it right over her wrist, and for the third time, simply scratched herself. This time, it just wasn't enough. She lifted it high, and was ready to go deeper. Before she could bring her hand back down, someone had taken hold of her wrist. She looked in the bathroom mirror to see the Undertaker standing behind her. "Let go!" she demanded, or more like cried. Undertaker didn't and used his other hand to pull the razor out of her hand. Katy whirled around and tried to grab it back. "Give it back! This is none of your business!" she yelled. Undertaker simply threw the razor across the room out of her reach. Katy then tried to run after it, but his hold on her wrist brought her back to his chest. "Let me go!" she screamed with tears running down her cheeks.

Undertaker refused to let her go. So she started hitting him against his chest, continuing to tell him to let her go. Undertaker knew she was simply upset and allowed her to blow off some steam, since she wasn't hurting him anyway. Pretty soon she started slowing down, after exhausting herself from trying to make him let go of her. Katy realized it would take much more than just hitting him to make him let go. So in desperation, she kicked him hard in the shin. It did the trick as he let go of her hand, which let her run out of the locker room, and out of the arena all together. She ended up behind the arena, and it was raining. The tears mixed with the raindrops on her face as she started to slowly walk away. However someone grabbed her arm from behind, and whipped her around to face them. Katy thought it was the Undertaker again, only to find out that it was Luther Reigns.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! The suspense is so intense! Randy Orton, you're such an idiot! Undertaker will never retire! Or die! You can never kill his legend! Now that I've vented that, thank you all for the reviews. I'm actually having a little bit of a writer's block, so if anyone has any suggestions. I have the end and a little bit of the next chapter thought out. Thanks you guys :)


	11. What Happens Now?

Chapter 11: What Happens Now?

However someone grabbed her arm from behind, and whipped her around to face them. Katy thought it was the Undertaker again, only to find out that it was Luther Reigns.

Without hesitation Reigns rammed her into the wall and started feeling her up and down. Katy tried screaming, not even knowing who would come to her aid. Reigns didn't even bother keeping her quiet, he simply continued taking sick pleasure in grabbing her and feeling every part he could of her body. "It's a shame about you and your dad, Katy," Reigns chuckled evilly. Because of being exhausted from trying to fight the Undertaker off, Katy couldn't even fight against Reigns. Though she didn't have to when a clash of thunder sounded, and lightening stroke, to reveal the Undertaker right behind Reigns. Undertaker grabbed Reigns by the shoulders, and threw him about twenty feet onto the hard concrete. He then looked back at the soaked, shaking girl before him.

"Why do you do this?" she cried. "Why do you help me? Are you just using me to get to my father? Because I don't care about him anymore! I'm tired of being thrown around by everyone, or used to get what they want. I'm just so tired of it all..." Katy cried as more tears flowed down her cheeks. Undertaker stepped closer to her, and lifted her chin with his finger. He bent down and gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Stop confusing me! I don't know what you want from me! Just tell me why you're doing this!" Katy begged. Undertaker cupped her bruised cheek gently, and claimed her lips with his in a soothing kiss. Katy felt the warmth of his lips on hers, steadily calming her tears, but making her heart race. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed him in return. Undertaker wrapped his massive arms around her waist, while she clutched her arms to his chest. Once he pulled away, he slipped off his trench coat, and wrapped it around her. Katy let him lift her into his arms and carry her away from the arena. She simply laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. The Undertaker stopped where he was, and rolled his eyes into his head. Just like he had before, he had transported them both back to his hotel room.

Katy looked wearily around, wondering what he planned to do with her. Undertaker walked her over to the bed and laid her down, covering her with the blankets and taking back his soaked trench coat. He started walking away, when Katy sat right up. "Wait!" she called out. Undertaker stopped and turned to face her. "Thank you. You've done so much for me ever since I got here, and all I've done is...well make your life miserable. I just wish I could understand what I did to deserve this, because I know I don't," she said quietly as she looked out to the window. She turned when she felt him beside her and gently taking her chin to have her face him. Another tear slipped down her cheek, as he wiped it away. Once again, he started walking away, and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Why do you sleep like that?" Katy asked him. Undertaker didn't answer her, and simply kept his position. "You could...you could sleep in the bed. It is yours after all," she said without looking at him. Undertaker didn't respond, and laid his chin against his chest as he tried to pretend to sleep. He heard the sheets moving, and felt something warm press against his chest. "Please stay with me," she pleaded in a whisper. Undertaker slowly let his arms fall to his sides, as Katy's arms wrapped around his waist. Undertaker looked down at the young woman in front of him, as she slowly looked up with pleading eyes. Undertaker simply lifted his hand, and removed his hat. Katy reached up and gently slid her fingers through his long, soft, brown hair. He took her hand in his and led her to the bed, as she slipped into the blankets, waiting for him to do the same. Undertaker nodded and slipped in beside her, knowing that he didn't really sleep anyways, but perhaps he could watch her sleep throughout the night. Katy scooted closer to him and laid on top his chest. "Thank you" she whispered and fell asleep more easily than she had ever before. Undertaker wrapped his arm around her slender form and held her to him.

The next morning, Katy woke up to see the Undertaker gone. She started to panic and wonder where he was. She slipped out from underneath the covers and looked around for him. He wasn't in the room at all, but his urn was sitting on the table, meaning he meant to return. Katy decided to grab a quick shower before he came back. The whole time she stood beneath the hot water, she couldn't stop thinking about last night. The way he kissed her was, unbelievable. She expected his lips to be rough and rugged, but instead were warm and inviting. Katy snapped out of her daydream when she heard the bedroom door close. She quickly turned off the water, wrapped a towel around herself and poked her head out the bathroom door. There he stood, his mere presence demanding the respect of all others. Watching him stand there, Katy realized she didn't just respect him. In fact, she loved him.

Undertaker noticed her presence and turned to face her. In his hands were new clothes for her to wear. Katy slowly walked up to him to look at the clothes he brought for her. Black pants, black tank-top with the Undertaker's symbol on the back, and black combat boots. Katy liked this outfit almost better than the last one. She walked into the bathroom and changed, liking how she looked in the mirror. She didn't look as pale, or as pathetic as before. She looked...happy. She stepped out of the bathroom to see him standing there waiting for her. "So what do you think?" she asked. Undertaker stepped closer to her, and looked her up and down. "I could always change back into my old clothes if you don't like it," Katy told him. Undertaker simply wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and brought her lips to his. Katy was a bit surprised to say the least by his reaction, but enjoyed it nonetheless. Something just went through her every time he held her, touched her, kissed her. Like a hidden strength within her flowed for a mere moment throughout her body. She slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes. She felt like this was too good to be true, and tried looking for something false in his eyes. Though they seemed cold, they also seemed calming to her. Katy laid her head against him and felt his heartbeat through his broad chest. She closed her eyes, letting everything be forgotten. The stress between her and her father with his cabinet, the pay-per-view the next day, and what she tried to do the night before. Katy looked back up at him, and felt him tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "So what happens now?" she asked him.

A/N: YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED IT! YES! For some reason I feel like I accomplished something, lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I may be able to update quicker and see where this story is going. And the Undertaker finally talked! Ahhh! lol. Show me some love:)


	12. Confusion and Pancakes

Chapter 12: Confusion and Pancakes

"So what happens now?" Katy asked him.

Undertaker released her and walked out of the bedroom into the main room. Katy gasped when she looked on the table. There were eggs, pancakes, fruit, and to top it all off, a vase full of beautiful black roses. Undertaker pulled out a chair for her, as Katy sat down. Katy noticed that there was only one plate set out.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked him a little worriedly. Undertaker shook his head no and walked over to the window. Katy felt bad that he went through all this trouble for her, and not even eat. She grabbed a plate of food and ran it over to him. "Here," she said holding it up to him. Undertaker simply looked at it, then looked back out the window. Katy wasn't ready to give up that easily, and took a fork of pancakes and held it to his lips. "Come on, even the Deadman needs to eat," she said a little more sternly. Undertaker simply narrowed his eyes a little at her. "Don't make me shove it down your throat." she said figuring a threat may work. Undertaker just narrowed his eyes some more, matching her stubbornness. "If that's the way you want it!" she told him and pressed it up against his mouth. He kept his lips closed, not expecting the pancakes to come into contact with his face. Katy blushed when the pancakes she had on the fork pretty much fell off the fork, trailed down his chin and fell to the floor. _If anyone had tried to tell me that I'd be trying to force-feed the Undertaker, I would've never believed it._ "Oops." she said quietly, as she saw the little sticky syrup trail from his lips down to his chin. "Well if you hadn't have been so stubborn it wouldn't have happened, so there!" Katy said and crossed her arms over her chest after setting the plate down.

That was one of the things Undertaker loved about her. She had that child-like innocence that no one else had. He looked at her before him, pouting like a child. It was adorable and drawing him in all at once. Then the thoughts of JBL's cruelty towards her made his cold blood boil. Katy gasped a little when she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind. "I'll never let him touch you again," he said. Katy gasped at the deep, chilling voice he had.

_What does he mean? Who is he–is he talking about my father?_ Katy wondered as the Undertaker held her tighter. Katy bowed her head and closed her eyes, "Thank you." Katy turned in his arms and looked up at him. She giggled a little when she saw him trying to lick the syrup off his chin. With his long tongue, he succeeded in no time at all. Katy watched as his long tongue explored the outside of his chin and lips, and wanted to know what it would feel like if it explored her mouth. She stood on her tiptoes and claimed his lips, begging for entry. Undertaker was a little unprepared for her sudden actions. Though he pulled her tighter to him, and allowed her to explore as much as she wished. Katy felt, and started to understand everything beyond his lips. She pulled back slowly, looking into his eyes, hoping she didn't disappoint him. Undertaker simply took her lips to find her allowing entry as soon as his lips touched hers. Katy was amazed at how perfectly his tongue interacted with hers. She felt empowered, and loved every second of it. She had never felt anything like this before, and never wanted it to end.

Undertaker felt her exhilaration, and thought that perhaps now was not the time. He slowly pulled away and looked down into her confused eyes. The Deadman simply cupped her cheek gently and said, "In time. You need to eat." Katy nodded in understanding and walked over to the table to finish eating. Undertaker simply watched her as she ate slowly, not looking too happy. There were a few things that could be upsetting her, but which one at the moment was unknown to him. She finished, and simply sat there, as if she didn't know what to do. Katy started picking up the utensils and plates, and taking them over to the sink. She suddenly felt Undertaker put his hand over hers. Katy looked up at him, and felt him take everything from her hands. She now had her back against the counter, feeling his hands on both sides of her. One arm wrapped around her waist, the other planted against the counter.

"Undertaker?" she asked in a quiet voice, unsure of his intentions. He planted kisses on her cheeks, and softly placed one on her lips.

"You may do as you wish today. You're free to do what pleases you," he whispered in her ear, and slowly released her. Katy watched as he walked into the bedroom out of her sight.

_Whatever I wish? Huh. That's the first time in a while that anyone has let me do what I wanted. I think maybe he really does care. But he doesn't seem to understand that I want to spend my time with him. He makes me feel safe, like nothing can hurt me. In fact, I think I figured out what I want to do today._ Katy walked into the bedroom to see Undertaker gazing out the glass doors, down to the streets below. She came up from behind and wrapped her arms around him. "Train me," she said bluntly. Undertaker looked over his shoulder, down at the young woman holding him. Katy didn't look back up, but simply said, "Train me to fight like you. Teach me to be strong. Teach me...to be deadly."

A/N: Okay, okay. I'm an idiot. The Undertaker didn't actually talk in the last chapter. My mistake. He talks in this one, I'm sure of it. lol. But he's back! In SPANDEX! It's not right! But...Taker's back...Back Again...Taker's back...Orton's dead...Taker's back, taker's back, taker's back. lol. You know the drill people. And if I didn't reply to your review, I apologize, I can't keep track of people I reply to. lol. Love you all :)


	13. Tips From the Deadman

Chapter 13: Tips From the Deadman

"Train me," she said bluntly. Undertaker looked over his shoulder, down at the young woman holding him. Katy didn't look back up, but simply said, "Train me to fight like you. Teach me to be strong. Teach me...to be deadly."

Undertaker was surprised to say the least to hear those words coming from her lips; her soft lips. Katy could tell that he was looking at her confused, wondering why she would ask this of him. "I know that you won't be around all the time to protect me. I need to learn how to at least fend for myself," she explained. Katy waited what seemed like forever for a response, finally thinking that perhaps he thought it was a stupid idea. She started pulling away, until he caught her hands, and kept them wrapped around him. He lifted one and kissed it tenderly.

"Very well. We'll begin now," he told her.

"Really?" Katy asked a little surprised. He simply nodded and turned around while still holding her hands. He wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her to his chest.

"Hold on." he whispered and started to roll his eyes into his head. Katy knew what was coming and held on tight. She felt a cold brush of air and closed her eyes, only to open them to find them both in an abandoned ring. It looked like it was already set up for Armageddon tomorrow. Katy felt Undertaker pull away, as he walked to other side of the ring to shed off his hat and coat. Katy started stretching to get her muscles warm, and waited for the Undertaker to start training her. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied with an unsure smile on her face.

A good while later, neither knowing exactly how long, Undertaker taught Katy how to block and perry punches or slaps. Also how to dodge kicks, and throw some kicks and punches of her own. _There's a lot of strength inside of her. _Undertaker watched as Katy stood there with her fists raised, panting from her last practice routine. He could see the intensity in her eyes, knowing that she was completely serious about this. He could also see that she was ready to collapse from the length and intensity of their session. "You've done enough today. It's time to leave." he said walking over to his coat and hat.

"No, I don't want to leave yet. I can keep going, I can!" Katy begged. Undertaker turned to see her breathing harshly, barely able to stand.

"You've lost most of your strength, now let's go," he said, returning to putting on his hat and coat. When he turned to face her again, he found her standing defiantly, with her hands on her hips. "Come," he stated while holding his hand out to her. Katy simply crossed her arms, and glared slightly at him. Undertaker's eyes started glaring as well, and walked up to her with his hand still extended. Katy simply backed away, while steadily getting into her fighting stance. Undertaker tried to make a light grab for her arm, only to have it blocked by the technique he had just taught her. He tried again, only to be blocked again. "That's enough. Now let's go." Katy simply smirked, and continued to back away from him. She could tell he was getting angrier, but didn't allow herself to give in.

_Good as time as any to at least practice,_ she thought. It was about another twenty minutes of Undertaker trying to get Katy, with no prevail. Of course he was now ready to really try and get her to leave, only to see the girl before him losing all her strength and quickly. He ran up and caught her in his arms, feeling her collide with his chest. He felt her breathing hard against his chest, with her arms shaking against him. She looked up and weakly smiled, before collapsing completely. Undertaker lifted her into his arms and transported them back to his hotel room. He looked out the glass doors to see that the sun was ready to set within the next half-hour. Undertaker put her gently onto the bed, and walked into the bathroom. Katy's eyes opened at the sound of the bathtub running. She sat up on her elbows, to see the Undertaker emerging from the bathroom. "What are you doing?" she asked him with a brow raised. Undertaker simply picked her back up and took her into the bathroom. He set her on the edge of the filled tub, with water at the perfect temperature. Undertaker knelt down and removed her shoes and socks, then looked up at her. He stood back up, and left while closing the door behind him. Katy quickly undressed herself and slipped into the tub. _Damn this feels good. It's like he always knows just what to do to take care of me. I wonder how long this could actually last. _Katy's face went from a smile to one of sadness, thinking of how long it really could last. _Like they say, nothing lasts forever._ She stood up, allowing herself to drip all the excess water off, before grabbing a towel and walking into the bedroom. The sun was gone, and it seemed pretty late. Katy looked to see the Undertaker looking out the glass doors again. Before coming up behind him and asking what he was doing, she noticed the intense look on his face. _He must be thinking about his match tomorrow against my dad. It's not like he won't win, he's a much better competitor than my father. But then again, if his cabinet gets in the way, anything could happen. Man! Why does everything have to be so messed up?_ Katy cried in her mind. Undertaker seemed to finally notice her presence, and turned to face her. Katy looked down to see that she was still only in a towel. Undertaker didn't seem to mind in the least. He slowly walked up to her, and took a wet lock of her hair into his fingers. Katy's breath started to quicken, as she looked up into his eyes, which only then locked onto hers. His hand moved to cup her cheek, having her whole face look up to his. A wet drop went from her bangs down her face, as his thumb stopped its trail just below her eye. Katy closed her eyes and laid the top of her head into the crook of his neck. Undertaker wrapped his arms around her slender form and held her close. "I want to be with you in the ring tomorrow," she said quietly but surely. Undertaker pulled back slightly to see the seriousness in her eyes. "Please."

"It'd be too dangerous for you to be out there," he said deeply. Every time he spoke he made her body shiver. His voice demanded anyone nearby to listen and commanded respect, whether he spoke softly or loudly.

"Then that training I did today was for nothing. I promise I won't get in the way, please?" she begged softly. Undertaker closed his eyes, until he felt both her hands on his face, bringing him down to her lips. Undertaker responded almost instantly, holding her tighter. Katy pulled away slowly with her hands still on his cheeks. "Please, Undertaker. I really want to be there with you," she said. Undertaker bowed his head, placing his hands over hers.

"Very well. Should anyone try to hurt you, I want you backstage where it is safe. I will come for you when the match is over," he said sternly. Katy nodded in agreement and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She placed one last kiss on his lips and walked back into the bathroom to change. Undertaker watched as she walked away, wondering if it really would be a good idea to have her with him at ringside. He knew JBL would be a coward and have his cabinet with him, but he wouldn't let that stop him. He would have a surprise of his own for JBL tomorrow, something that would definitely put things in his favor. Undertaker started smiling darkly as his plan started forming in his head. For tomorrow, he would become WWE Champion.

A/N: Hey everybody! It's my BIRTHDAY TODAY! I'm 18! I'm so happy! I'm going to stop rambling! lol. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, I really appreciate them, as always. And damn Randy Orton for two main reasons:

1-He's messing with the Undertaker, and that's not cool.

2-If he hadn't tried to kill him in the first place, Undertaker wouldn't be wearing frickin' SPANDEX! Please for the love of god put him in some real pants! lol.


	14. Undertaker's Surprise

Chapter 14: Undertaker's Surprise

The sun rays shined on the sleeping form of Katy, with her head on top of the Undertaker's chest. She woke with the sun shining on her eyes, and the feel of the Undertaker softly stroking her hair. "Are you worried?" she asked him quietly. Undertaker looked down at her, noting the look of curiosity in her eyes. "You really don't want me to be in that ring, do you?" she asked. Undertaker stopped stroking her hair, unable to think of an answer. Katy sat up and looked down at him, knowing what he really wanted to say. "I promise you won't have to worry about me. Like you said, if something goes wrong, I'll go backstage away from the fighting." she said trying to convince him that he had nothing to worry about. _Hopefully he won't change his mind and make me stay behind._

"Your father will most likely have his cabinet with him." he told her. Katy nodded in understanding, knowing that the match would be in his favor if that were true. She suddenly felt his fingers gently tracing over her cheek, and leaned into the touch.

"But if my father does bring his cabinet with him, you'll be in danger too," Katy said unhappily while placing her hand over his.

Undertaker simply smirked and kissed the back of her soft, delicate hand. "Rest assured, I will walk out of the match as WWE Champion," he said confidently. Katy couldn't help but smile and claim his lips sweetly.

"I know you will," she whispered, and got up to shower and get dressed. While showering she wondered what outfit the Undertaker would surprise her with today. She came out wrapped in a towel and found her outfit on the bed. She gasped as she lifted it up, noting how beautiful and perfect it was. Before she even put it on, she ran into the main room where he was standing putting on his trench coat. He turned around only to be pounced by Katy, as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist to hug him. "I love it!" she cheered and felt him wrap his arms around her to keep her from falling off. She finally looked at his face to see him smirking at her. "What?" she asked starting to smirk back. Undertaker unhooked her legs from his waist and held her up in his arms, with Katy laughing, telling him to put her down. Instead he carried her back into the bedroom and set her on her feet on the bed. "What are you doing?" she laughed. Standing on the bed, she was almost the same height as the Undertaker. Undertaker simply cupped her cheek in his hand, looking at the woman before him. He wanted to take her, claim then and there. But the childlike innocence he saw in her couldn't be taken by any man, not even him. "Something wrong?" Katy asked worriedly.

"No. Nothing," he replied and claimed her lips with his. "You should finish getting dressed, we have much to accomplish today." He then left the room for her to change.

Katy couldn't help but notice the look on his face while he looked into hers. _Oh well, I must've imagined it._ She thought and started changing into her new outfit. As all the others did, it fit her perfectly. She looked in a full length mirror, and couldn't believe it was her. She looked so...different, it amazed her. With each passing moment with the Undertaker, she could feel a strength inside her grow, and she liked it. Katy stepped outside to see Undertaker ready to go, with only a few short hours to prepare for the show. Undertaker held out his hand for Katy to take, as he transported them to the pretty much empty arena. It would be another two hours before any other wrestlers showed up, so Katy and Undertaker stayed in his dressing room. Undertaker seemed to be distracted, not letting anything else disturb him before the match. Katy kept quiet the entire time, scared to breathe in fear of disturbing him.

Just then a knock came at the door, making both of them wonder who knew they were there in the first place. "I'll get it." Katy got up and opened the door to see that it was a stagehand. "Can I help you?" Katy asked.

"Oh! Ms. Layfield, I thought this the Undertaker's dressing room. My mistake," he said nervously before starting to walk away.

"No this is his dressing room," she clarified, noticing the confused look on the young man's face. "Is there something you wanted?" Katy asked a little agitated.

"Oh yeah! Um, Undertaker asked for a 'special prop' for the match and I just needed to tell him that it arrived and it's set to go," he said.

"Okay," Katy replied with an irritated smile on her face. She noticed the man look her up and down, and raise his eyebrows. When he walked away, Katy shut the door with more force than she intended. Undertaker had been standing at the opposite wall, looking at Katy and had overheard the conversation. He watched as Katy slammed the door and leaned against it with a frown on her face. Katy had crossed her arms over her chest and became suddenly interested in the floor. "What was his problem?" he heard her mutter. He could tell she wasn't really talking to him, but more of expressing her thoughts out loud.

"What happened?" he asked in his deep voice. Katy looked up, with the look of injured pride in her eyes.

"I just don't like the way he looked at me," she said and started walking off into the connected bathroom. She didn't get too far when Undertaker put out his arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. Katy tried just walking out of his hold, but Undertaker firmly kept her back against his chest. "Look, I just want to...to..." Katy couldn't continue. She somehow found she didn't need to when she felt Undertaker brushing her long hair away from the back of her neck and gently kissing it. "Why did he look at me like that?" she asked with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Like me, he was probably astounded by your beauty," Undertaker whispered in her ear.

"No he looked at me like...like I'm doing something wrong by being here with you," she replied with angry hurt in her voice, and continued to try and walk out of his hold. Undertaker didn't let go, and refused to release her until she heard what he had to say.

"That insolent little prick, knows nothing about you. You shouldn't allow his meaningless words to affect you," he told her. Katy knew he was right, but it still hurt.

"What was this 'special prop' he talked about anyways?" Katy asked. Undertaker eased up, as she heard a dark chuckle escape his lips.

"Wait until the match. I think you'll be very pleased," he smirked. Katy couldn't help but smirk as well, realizing that something more important was to take place, within a few short hours.

A different stagehand came to the door and told them that Armageddon was about to start. Katy thanked him and turned on the monitor to watch the matches up to the Undertaker's. With every match ending, Katy got more and more nervous, until finally, they announced that the match for the WWE Championship was about to begin. Katy felt like she couldn't breathe, but saw that the Undertaker was more than calm. How he was so calm? She may never know. He simply stood up, and held his hand out to her. Katy took it and stood up as well, as he led her to the curtain. Once they got there, they realized that JBL and his cabinet were already out in the ring. Undertaker could feel her shaking, and kissed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Undertaker rolled his eyes back, as Katy saw the lights go off in the ring, and heard the gong bang. _It's time,_ they both thought. Undertaker told her he would go out first, and then signal her to join him. Katy nodded as he released her hand and walked through the curtain to the loud cheers from the fans. Shewatched as he stood at the top of the ramp, looking at JBL, ready to take his title. She saw as he slowly turned around, and held his hand out. Katy slipped through the curtain as well walking up the Undertaker, placing her hand in his as they slowly walked up the ramp together. Katy wrapped her entire arm around his, feeling the chill he brought to the ring. Even over her father's rambling, she could hear the crowd cheering for the Undertaker, and even a few cheers for her as well. She felt proud to stand up to her father, as he gawked at what she was wearing. Her new outfit, the black corset top with red satin ribbon cris-crossing down the middle, her black skirt stopping at mid-thigh, and boots that went almost up to the knees.

"Cut the music!" JBL demanded, only to be ignored as the Deadman walked up the steel steps, returned the lights and stepped into the ring. Katy stayed outside so her father wouldn't pull anything. Just as they had suspected, at least part of JBL's cabinet was in his corner, Orlando Jordan. He looked over at Katy not with hate, but demented lust. Once Undertaker had entered the ring, JBL had stepped out, with mic in hand. "What the hell is going on here?" he yelled. "How dare you side with him! I am your father! Get your sorry butt over here, now!" Katy stood her ground in Undertaker's corner. The referee told JBL that the match had to start and got him into the ring, but Undertaker asked for a mic himself.

"JBL," his dark voice started, instantly sending chills down JBL's spine (if he had one). "this match, is not just any kind of match. I decided that this match, will be your...Last...Ride." Everyone in the audience cheered, as Katy gasped in surprise. She saw someone drive a hearse out into the arena, knowing exactly what was going on. "This match," Undertaker continued, "will be a Last Ride match." With that Undertaker threw down the microphone and started an attack on JBL.

_Now that it's a Last Ride match, there's no way Undertaker can lose. Besides, if Orlando decides that he's part of the match, he'll regret it when I bust a steel chair upside his head._ Katy smirked to herself and watched the match.

A/N: It's back ladies and gentleman. Okay, is anyone else sick of Undertaker disappearing after every major match? I mean come on! He needs to be here to claim his ring! There are people in his yard and he needs to kick them out! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. SERIOUS MOMENT PEOPLE: I'm wondering whether or not to post my Chris Benoit story now, or when I'm close to being finished with the stories I already have posted. What are your thoughts:)


	15. Someone's Last Ride

Chapter 15: Someone's Last Ride

Both the Undertaker and JBL were fighting with everything they had, knowing what was at stake. Katy hadn't had any problems with Orlando, who had been too busy watching the match to bother with her. Undertaker had thrown JBL over the top ropes, thinking it was time to end the match. Katy stayed by the ring, out of the way of the two competitors. That is until she noticed Orlando Jordan running up behind the Undertaker with a steel chair. Katy ran as fast as she could and grabbed the chair before Orlando could use it.

Orlando quickly turned around and started going after Katy. She simply backed away, with the steel chair still in her hand. Orlando tried reaching for the chair, only to get hit in the head with it. He laid on the ground, cursing and yelling while holding his head. Before Katy could celebrate, she felt the chair be snatched out of her hands as well. She turned around to be met by the angry face of JBL, as he raised the chair high to beat her with it. Katy tried backing away, only to trip over her own feet and end up on the ground. She crawled backwards, only to be met with the apron behind her, stopping her from getting away.

JBL raised the chair, with nothing but pure hatred on his face, as he glared down at his daughter. Katy closed her eyes and used her arms as her only defense, knowing that this was going to hurt. Her eyes popped open when she heard a loud smack, but didn't feel anything. She looked up to see her father on the floor next to her, his face imprinted into the steel chair.

Apparently, Undertaker had seen what was taking place, and kicked JBL in the back sending him into the apron. It was just a bonus that the steel chair ended up hitting him in the face. Undertaker watched as Katy got out of the way to let him continue working on getting her father into the hearse. Undertaker signaled her to go to the hearse and open it. Katy nodded, jumped over the unconscious Orlando Jordan and ran to the hearse. She watched Undertaker giving JBL clotheslines, boots to the face, and leg drops before JBL actually started fighting back. Without looking at it, Katy unlatched the hearse, keeping her eyes solely on the match. However, she didn't notice the figure crawling out of the hearse behind her. She did notice when a hand clamped over her mouth and threw her into the hearse. Before she could realize what was happening, she heard the doors lock, keeping her from escaping. She tried banging on the doors, yelling for someone to let her out. _What am I going to do?_ Katy couldn't help but feel scared, with nothing but darkness and confusion surrounding her. She continued to pound on the doors, even trying to kick them open with her boots. Katy stopped when she heard the latches coming undone and scooted back, not knowing who she'd see opening the door.

She sighed in relief when she was the Undertaker looking at her. Undertaker had seen a flash of orange grabbing Katy and throwing her into the hearse. He could hear her frightened screams and cries for help as he dragged JBL with him to go release her. Undertaker reached a hand in, that Katy gladly accepted. He pulled her out and got her away from the hearse, so he could toss JBL in and win the match. Katy smiled, knowing that all he had to do was throw JBL in, and get what he deserved. Her smile faded when she came to wonder who had thrown her into the hearse in the first place, and noticed someone coming out from the other side of the hearse. She saw bright orange boots and gloves, blonde hair, and a demented look on the assailants' face. Before Katy could call out to the Undertaker, the man revealing himself as Heidenreich, grabbed the Undertaker and placed chloroform over his mouth. Katy ran and jumped onto Heidenreich's back to make him let Taker go. However he effortlessly threw her off and threw the unconscious Taker into the hearse. Katy looked up to see the hearse driving off backstage, with Undertaker inside. She jumped to her feet and ran after it, not noticing many eyes following her. The hearse was soon out of Katy's view, with her falling behind trying to chase after it.

_Where in the hell would it be going? I guess the only place would be the garage,_ she thought and took a short cut through the halls to the garage. She found the hearse as soon as she got there and tried running towards it, only to see it drive and crash into another car. "No," she gasped in disbelief and collapsed to her knees. Both cars had caught fire, making her think the worst for the man inside. The driver turned out to be Paul Heyman, the bastard, better known as Heidenreich's manager. Before a tear, or scream could escape from the young girl, she felt someone roughly grab her shoulder. She spun around to be met with a slap to the face. Katy looked up to see her father and his entire cabinet there with evil smiles on their faces. _Oh great, just what I need,_ she thought and tried crawling away from them. However the Bashams got behind her and grabbed both her arms to hold her in place. She tried desperately to escape their hold on her, finding that it wasn't going to happen.

"I'm sorry Katy, but I need to teach you a lesson," JBL said, knowing he wasn't very sorry at all. The next thing she knew, she felt the Bashams drop her, making her barely miss a Clothesline from Hell from her father. Katy saw that a few surprise superstars had come to her rescue. Chris Benoit, Eddie Guerrero, Booker T, Rey Mysterio, and the Big Show had come to her aid. Katy was surprised to say the least that these superstars had come to help _her_ out of all people. She suddenly felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to see Eddie Guerrero smiling at her.

"It's all right chica, we won't hurt you," he told her kindly. Katy couldn't help but smile in return as he and Benoit helped her to her feet. As soon as JBL and his cabinet had been driven off, Katy remembered the Undertaker. She turned and ran as fast as she could to the hearse, hearing the other superstars follow her. Katy hastily unlatched the door to the hearse, only to gasp as she looked inside. The Undertaker was gone, without a trace. Everything came and swirled in Katy's head much faster than she needed, and felt herself collapse into the other superstar's arms as Big Show lifted her up and carried her to her and Undertaker's dressing room.

Katy woke up hours later, to find herself in her and Undertaker's hotel room. _How did I get here? Where's–oh god!_ She thought frantically and jumped out of the bed to look for him. He wasn't in the bedroom, bathroom, or living room. Katy didn't know what to think or do, and simply collapsed to her knees again, as the images of the whole night clouded her head. Something glistening in the moonlight caught her eye, as she looked to see Undertaker's urn on the table, with a black rose next to it. Katy got up and took both the urn and the rose into her arms, and laid on the bed. She clutched them as tightly as she could to her chest, and cried all night long.

A/N: Oh where oh where did Taker go? Where oh where could he be? Maybe we'll find out soon. Hope this chapter was worth waiting for. Thanks for all the reviews everybody, I really appreciate your patience and positive feedback. :)


	16. Family Moment

Chapter 16: 'Family Moment'

It had been four days since the Undertaker had disappeared. Her eyes burned from all the tears she had been shedding, missing the Undertaker terribly. _If he was all right he would've come and seen me by now. Where could he be?_ She wondered as she sat on the couch holding the urn, like she had been for the last four days. It was the night before Smackdown, and her mind didn't even want to think what her father would do if she showed up there tomorrow. Though she felt she owed it to the Undertaker to go, and prove she was not afraid of JBL, or his cabinet. Just then, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered solemnly.

"Hey Katy, Teddy Long here. I wanted to know whether or not you would be attending Smackdown tomorrow night," he said.

Katy thought about it for a moment before saying, "Yes I will be attending tomorrow night."

"Well I just got a call from JBL and he says that he wants to speak with you, one-on-one in the ring. He promised me that his cabinet would be staying behind, so there would be no funny business. But he also said that no one could escort you to the ring either, since he promises not to lay a hand on you. Now what are your thoughts?" he asked.

_Yeah, like he's not going to pull anything,_ she thought sarcastically. "Sure Mr. Long, I'll meet with him in the ring. But he'd better make sure that his cabinet stays backstage," she informed him.

"I already got that taken care of. Holla!" he said and hung up.

"Holla," Katy stated quietly and hung up her phone as well. She slowly got up and walked into the bathroom, noting how pale she looked in the mirror. She hadn't eaten or slept since that Saturday, and she knew she didn't look good. After stepping into the hot water of the shower, Katy slid down the wall and held her knees to her chest. The water did little to help wash away her worries of tomorrow night. No one would be there to help her if she was attacked. But perhaps she deserved it for letting the Undertaker down. _Maybe if I had stayed behind none of this would've happened._ She thought to herself and continued to let the hot water run over her.

The next night, Katy dressed simply in a red tank top, black pants and combat boots. She called a cab to take her to the arena, for her 'chat' with JBL. As soon as she stepped foot into the arena, Katy became nervous. She looked around to see almost everyone looking at her. Either with pity, confusion, or anger. Teddy had given Katy her own dressing room as she tried to get there as quickly as possible. However before she could get inside, someone touched her shoulder. She spun quickly in fear, only to sigh in slight relief to find that it was Eddie Guerrero.

"Sorry chica, I didn't mean to scare you," he smiled sorrily.

"It's okay," she replied trying to smile.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay from this weekend." he said. Katy was surprised to say the least to hear that he was actually concerned for her. "Plus I heard that you were going to talk to Bradshaw alone in the ring tonight. Girl, you of all people should know the kind of crap he's bound to pull!"

"I know Eddie. But I feel like I have to do this. Besides, he'd probably look for me anyways. At least this way I can speak to him and show him I'm not afraid of him," Katy stated with a sad smile on her face. "Thanks for looking out for me Eddie." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked inside her dressing room. Not even a half-hour later did a stagehand knock on her door telling her it was time for her and JBL to meet. _I just wish he was with me. Or at least I wish I knew where he was,_ she thought as she walked to the curtain. JBL was already in the ring, demanding that Katy come out and join him in the ring. Katy took a deep breath and walked through the curtain, slowly to the ring. She looked around to see that he had been true to his word and was out there alone. However it didn't make her feel much better to see the look of pure hatred in his face. Katy stepped into the ring, but stayed as far away as possible from him.

"Katy," JBL started, trying to stay calm. He was interrupted by the audience chanting her name, with a few 'Taker' chants thrown in as well. "Katy, I wanted to talk to you, just you and me. I just want to understand why you would do this to me. I mean, I'm your father! I've protected you and I've taken care of you since the day you were born!" he said with what seemed like hurt in his voice. Katy was somewhat taken aback by the tone he was using. "Katy, I love you with all my heart. You're my daughter, my little girl. Everything I did, I did for _you_! I would never hurt you sweetie, you know that."

Katy carefully walked over and asked for her own microphone. She looked over at JBL with a neutral look on her face. "Everything was for me, huh?" she asked in a calm tone. JBL nodded hastily repeating it over and over again. "So when you used me as a shield, that was for me?" JBL suddenly shook his head telling her she didn't understand. "And when you slapped me? Hit me? Tried to bash me with a steel chair, that was all for me? Yeah that makes a lot of sense," she said sarcastically, suddenly feeling more confident.

JBL had heard enough, "Now you listen to me you little ingrate!" Katy backed away, now having all confidence she had melt away. "You will do as your told and you will work for me! You will be part of my cabinet!" he yelled and started towards her. Before he tried to grab her, he realized what Teddy Long had said about laying his hands on her. So he backed away slowly, thinking it over. After a minute, he decided that Teddy Long had no say in the matter. He started pulling off his coat and rolling up his sleeves. Katy fell to the ground, unable to move, knowing there was nowhere for her to go. As soon as JBL took a step forward, the lights went out. A smile instantly came to Katy's lips, as well as a tear of joy when she saw the darkness around her, meaning one thing. JBL looked scared as anything as he tried to find out where the Undertaker would be coming from. He slipped through the ropes and started going back up the ramp to escape.

Katy stood up and walked up to the ropes facing the exit, telling JBL that he was finished. Though out of the blue, JBL started laughing maniacally. Katy didn't understand what he could possibly be laughing about, and soon realized that the Undertaker hadn't made his appearance yet. JBL soon pointed behind her, causing the lights to turn on. Katy turned around to be met with the demented look of Heidenreich. Before she could even make a move, Heidenreich had grabbed her arm and threw her into the turnbuckle. Katy fell instantly to the mat, feeling the pain in her arm. Heidenreich pulled her to his chest and started squeezing her with all his might. She released a cry of pain that nearly echoed throughout the entire arena. She turned her head to see her father applauding Heidenreich's actions, leaving another tear to fall down her cheek.

"A deal's a deal Heidenreich," JBL laughed into a microphone. Katy's eyes widened, wondering what in the world he meant. "You got rid of the Undertaker, so you get Katy." Before she even knew it, Heidenreich had released his hold on her and had thrown her over his shoulder. She did her best to try and kick and scream to make him let her go. Heidenreich simply looked around the arena with the look of a maniac on his face, as if showing off his prize. He started heading towards the ropes, when the lights went off again, and the gong sounded. Katy's eyes widened, but closed when she figured it was just a technical glitch or another one of JBL's tricks. "It's all right guys, you can cut it out now," JBL laughed into the microphone. However, fog started rising at the top of the ramp. "Guys, I mean it, cut it out!" JBL yelled. The Undertaker's music started to play, and everyone, including Katy, felt the chill. Heidenreich was spinning around trying to find the Undertaker, knowing this time was for real. Katy tried looking around as well, unable to look in a place for more than a second with Heidenreich's constant spinning. The lights were still out, so no one could see anything. Katy felt strong hands gently take her around the waist and released her from Heidenreich's hold on his shoulder. She was placed on her feet, and nudged behind the figure that released her. The lights came on to reveal the one, the only, Undertaker.

A/N: Hey everybody! Wow, the Undertaker versus Kurt Angle for the title. And I'm going to be there! I'm so excited! Anyways, thank you all for the reviews. Now I have some good news and some bad news. Bad news-This fic will probably be ending sometime soon. Good news-There will be a sequel to this story. I'm sorry if this doesn't make you feel better, but I'll try to make the sequel just as good. Thanks again :)


	17. Here With Me

Chapter 17: Here With Me

Katy felt strong hands gently take her around the waist and released her from Heidenreich's hold on his shoulder. She was placed on her feet, and nudged behind the figure that released her. The lights came on to reveal the one, the only, Undertaker.

Everyone gasped, and saw the angry, malicious, not to mention deadly glare in his eyes. He had placed Katy behind him, and charged Heidenreich to beat the living hell out of him. Within moments, Undertaker gave Heidenreich an intense Tombstone Piledriver into the mat. He crossed his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes back and sliding his long tongue through his lips. His victory was short-lived when he felt a boot to the face by JBL. Undertaker laid on his stomach on the mat, now on all fours trying to get up. JBL quickly grabbed a steel chair and slid back into the ring. He looked down at the Undertaker with pure hatred, but an evil smile planted on his face. He raised the chair high above the unsuspecting Undertaker, ready to give the nasty blow. JBL brought the chair down and heard the loud smack echo throughout the arena.

Undertaker had heard the smack as well, but didn't feel it. Instead he felt something covering him. He looked to find Katy's small body shielding his from the blow from the chair. Undertaker's eyes widened as he saw her eyes struggling to open. A little stream of blood escaped from the gash now on her head. JBL dropped the chair in shock and ran out of the ring to the top of the ramp, with everyone booing him. Undertaker held Katy to his chest as her beautiful eyes fluttered open, just barely. She couldn't say a word and she passed out instantly as Undertaker brushed her bangs away from her eyes. He stood up with her laying limp in his arms, as he slowly turned to face the still shocked JBL. The shivers he felt from before turned into pure blades of ice slicing through him when he saw the look on Undertaker's face towards him. Undertaker rolled his eyes into the back of his head, as the arena went dark again, and a lightening bolt struck right by JBL. That sent JBL running backstage to his locker room and telling the cabinet they had to leave now. When the lights came back on in the arena, the audience gasped as the found Heidenreich to be the only one in the ring.

Undertaker held the girl close to his chest as he walked the halls to the medical room. His steps were slow, and intimidating. Everyone stepped aside as he passed them, not even daring to try anything. Undertaker kicked the door to the medical room open, causing everyone in there to jump and cry out in fright. He simply placed her on the table and grabbed the closest doctor and glared into his eyes. "Help her," he growled menacingly and released him to do his job. Undertaker watched as she had stitches placed on her beautiful head, bound to leave a scar that didn't belong there. Once he returned her to the hotel room, he'd have to fix that. As soon as they were finished he nudged the doctors out of the way and lifted her into his arms. She moaned a little, ready to wake up. Undertaker rolled his eyes back and transported them both to their room. He walked over and gently set her onto the bed, covering her with the blankets. He knelt beside her and softly petted her head, feeling her unconsciously lean into the touch. The Deadman stayed knelt beside her the entire night, his hand holding hers.

The next morning, Katy woke up in the hotel room with her head hurting like hell. She sat up and brought her hand up to her forehead to feel a bandage. Everything from last night came pouring into her mind and remembered how she had gotten it. She started getting out of the bed, only to feel her hand unable to move. Katy looked down to see the Undertaker asleep beside her, his hand holding hers. She looked at his face, unable to pull away from the peace etched in his features. However she slipped her hand carefully from his and went into the bathroom. After making sure she hadn't woken him, Katy closed the door and turned on the shower. She stood beneath the water, careful to avoid the bandage, for what seemed like forever until she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. She stopped in front of the mirror to see the bandage on her head, wanting to see what it hid underneath it. Her fingers traced over it gently, until she started pulling it off. She winced at the pain, but continued pulling at it nonetheless. Once the bandage was off, Katy gasped at the ugly stitches that had been put there. Her next gasp came from the surprise standing behind her. Before she could turn around, or even say a word, she felt one of his arms wrap gently across her shoulders and his other hand softly cover her gash. She took in a harsh breath at the contact with her wound. After a moment, he removed his hand to reveal the gash healed, without a scar.

"Why?" she asked quietly running her own hand over the place her gash had been. Katy looked in the mirror so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes directly. The look on his face made her realize that he thought she was talking about the gash. She bowed her head, her wet hair concealing her face. "I'm not talking about my head," she started quietly. "Four days..." she said. Before Undertaker could even respond, she spun around and glared at him. "Four days you left me in the dark to worry about you! I thought I'd lost you and you wait four days to let me know you're okay!" she cried. She tried shoving her way out of the bathroom, only to feel his arms wrap securely around her waist. "Let me go!" she demanded fighting against him. Undertaker refused to let her go, no matter how much she fought. After a moment, she stopped and stood limply in his arms with her head down. Her body shook with sobs as tears fell down her cheeks. "I thought you'd left me," she whispered through her sobs. Undertaker felt her body shaking from her sobbing, and held her even tighter to him. Katy couldn't help but wrap her arms around his, realizing how much she had missed them. They stood that way for a while until Undertaker realized Katy was shivering from standing there wet for so long. He lifted her into his arms and carried her the bed. Katy sat there as he draped his coat around her, and looked for clothes for her to wear. He pulled out a white tank top with a black rose on it, and a black skirt. He set the clothes next to her and walked out of the room so that she may have her privacy.

Katy gazed at the closed door, then at the clothes set beside her. As she was changing, she couldn't help but remember the events of the night before. Not only had Undertaker returned, but she had found her father even more despicable than before, if that were possible. _How could he do that? Offer me as a bribe? And to Heidenreich no less! _She thought outraged at the whole idea. It was that thought that made her appreciate the Undertaker even more, and now even more glad that he was with her again. After she had changed, she saw him looking out the window. She walked up behind him and pressed herself against his back, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I won't ask you where you were, or why you didn't come back for four days. I simply want you to promise me that you won't do that to me again," she whispered. Undertaker turned in her arms and cupped her cheeks in both his large hands.

"I promise," he growled with the low voice she loved so much. Undertaker claimed her lips with his passionately as she begged for more. Once the kissing ceased, Katy simply asked him to hold her for a while, letting her know he was still there with her. All the while Undertaker was thinking about JBL, and his undying hatred towards him. "He will pay dearly," Undertaker growled.

"Yes he will," Katy replied with as much hate and malice in her voice. It didn't suit her, at least not to the Undertaker. Next time he faced JBL, he would make it so he would never taint his angel ever again.

A/N: Wow, I had no idea it had been almost a month since I last updated this fic. I think posting so many stories is catching up to me, lol. Yeah I know, a lot of you told me so, lol. Anyways, an important note about this fic: I don't think I'll go beyond at least three more chapters. Only because I feel I'll only be dragging it out if I go any further, and plus I'll be making a sequel to this story anyways. So never fear! The Deadman will live on in my fics! lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	18. Let Me Join You

Chapter 18: Let Me Join You

After Katy had changed, she saw Taker looking out the window. She walked up behind him and pressed herself against his back, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I won't ask you where you were, or why you didn't come back for four days. I simply want you to promise me that you won't do that to me again," she whispered. Undertaker turned in her arms and cupped her cheeks in both his large hands.

"I promise," he growled with the low voice she loved so much. Undertaker claimed her lips with his passionately as she begged for more. Once the kissing ceased, Katy simply asked him to hold her for a while, letting her know he was still there with her. All the while Undertaker was thinking about JBL, and his undying hatred towards him. "He will pay dearly," Undertaker growled.

"Yes he will," Katy replied with as much hate and malice in her voice. It didn't suit her, at least not to the Undertaker. Next time he face JBL, he would make it so he would never taint his angel ever again.

After a while, Undertaker simply lifted her up into his arms and placed her on the bed. "You need to rest. You've used a lot of energy tonight," he said while gently stroking her cheek. Katy simply nodded and closed her eyes, too tired to argue. Undertaker shed his jacket, boots and hat, and slipped in beside her to take her into his arms. Katy laid her head on his chest, realizing how much she missed feeling his chest rise up and down with every breath.

Katy had fallen asleep while the Undertaker simply watched her. He brushed some bangs away from her sweet face, remembering the events of that night. The echo of the steel chair connecting with Katy's body rang in his mind. The fact that she jumped in front of him and protected him, even though he had left her on her own for four days. He felt ashamed of himself, leaving her like that. It would've been too difficult to explain to her why he was gone, but he still felt he owed her something. Tomorrow, he was going to make it up to her.

The next morning, Katy opened her eyes to see the sun pouring in through the curtains. It seemed like it was early afternoon. She quickly sat up to see the Undertaker no where in sight, and went to look for him. As soon as she put her feet on the floor, she felt something softer than the carpet. Katy looked down to see black rose petals on the floor from the bed leading to the other room. She slowly followed them, and gasped at the sight in the other room. The kitchen table was covered with delicious foods, all of which she loved. Katy gasped and walked up to it, suddenly seeing the Undertaker pulling a chair out for her. Neither said a word as she sat down and ate everything she could.

Once she was finished, she put down everything and looked up at him. "Thank you, that was very kind of you," she smiled. Undertaker nodded in response and gently kissed her on the lips. "So what's the occasion?" she asked him. He simply smirked in return and offered her his hand. Katy didn't know what was going on, but gave him her hand nonetheless. He guided her back into the bedroom, opening the closet. Katy almost collapsed right then and there. Undertaker had given her a dress, black and strapless, with a red satin ribbon cris-crossing all the way down the front of the dress, with the same kind of train in the back. "Taker this is..." Katy couldn't even finish her sentence as she ran her hand over the beautiful dress.

"You like it?" he asked watching her admire it. Katy nodded and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him. "Put it on," he said taking it off the hanger and handing it to her.

"Why? Are we going somewhere?" Katy asked taking the dress into her hands. Undertaker simply smirked and started to leave the room. The words that escaped her mouth surprised both of them. "You don't have to leave," she said. Undertaker stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face her. Neither of them said a word, even as he turned back around and left the room. Katy tried to ignore the feeling of rejection inside her, and tried to fill it with her excitement over her new dress. Once she put it on she found it fit perfectly, and admired herself in the mirror. She couldn't even believe it was her she was looking at. Katy then put her hair up in a bun, keeping her bangs down to outline her face.

Undertaker was waiting outside, when the bedroom door opened. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of her. Her beauty was beyond words, as the dress fit her form perfectly, her hair put up revealing her slender neck and shoulders. His mind traveled to what the dress was hiding from him, but he shook his head of such thoughts.

"What do you think?" she asked, interrupting his mental dispute.

"Beautiful," he replied gently taking one of her bangs in his fingers. Katy started blushing but smiled up at him, loving the color of his eyes looking into hers. "Come." Undertaker took her hand in his and wrapped the other arm around her waist. Katy closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest, ready to be transported where he was taking them. A million places filled her mind, not knowing which one he could be taking her to.

When she felt the chill cease, she slowly opened her eyes and gasped. Katy slowly stepped away from the Undertaker's embrace to take in the lovely sight before her. She looked to see that they were at the top of the ramp in an empty arena. The ring itself, was decorated so beautifully. Candles were the only source of light, yet there were so many of them all around. Katy could hear soft music playing, though the source of it was unseen. She suddenly felt the Undertaker take her hand in his and lead her up the ramp to the ring. Undertaker stepped up onto the apron and lifted Katy up into his arms as he put her over the ropes into the ring. Once he slipped through the ring, he looked at the smile on Katy's face.

Katy was speechless, and unable to describe exactly what was going through her mind. Until she said, "This looks so much better than my senior prom!" Undertaker chuckled at the statement. Katy looked at the mat to see that it was just like a dance floor, smooth and shining. Undertaker led her to the middle, and wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her closer to him. Before she knew it, they were swaying back and forth. Never in her life, did Katy think that she, Katy Allison Layfield, would be dancing with the Undertaker. He was so smooth and gentle with every movement, as he began to lead her around the ring. At one point, one of Katy's favorite songs began to play, 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden. "I love this song," she sighed as she laid her head against his chest.

"I hope this will help you realize how sorry I am for not being with you for four days," Undertaker said as he kissed her head.

Katy pulled her head up to look at him, a smile on her face, "It does, very much so." Undertaker claimed her lips, before Katy slowly pulled away. "Though there is something I want to talk to you about, since we're alone," she started. Undertaker nodded, showing he was listening. "Since you came back, I'll admit that even though I won't ask you where you were, I still think about it. It makes me realize that there's so much about you that I don't know, or even understand. For all I know you can leave me again, but for even longer. The very thought of it just...I can't even begin to explain it," she said, almost ready to cry. "What I'm trying to say is...I want to...I want to join you." Taker had no idea what she meant by that. "I want to understand everything I can about you, your strengths, weaknesses, even your darkest secrets. Please," she practically begged.

"Katy," Taker started, cupping her cheek in his hand, with his thumb wiping away a stray tear. "My past, present, and future is nothing but darkness, fear, and death. You are too innocent to be brought into that kind of world. I can't do that to you."

"I love you," she whispered, throwing Undertaker off-guard. "I wouldn't be asking for this if it wasn't what I wanted," she said while placing her hand over his.

Undertaker took her hand, and kissed her palm. "We will talk about this at another time," he said. Katy wanted to keep talking about it, but decided to wait. Once she nodded, Undertaker figured it was time to head back to the hotel.

As soon as they returned, Katy pushed herself away from the Undertaker and locked herself in the bathroom. Undertaker knew he had hurt her, but it was only because he wanted to protect her. He discarded his coat, hat and gloves, and sat on the bed, wondering what he could do.

A/N: Helloooooooooooo my lovely readers! Well, it's getting close to that time to end this fic. I say maybe...2-3 more chapters. But as I've said, there will be a sequel. Though I should warn you all that I'll be posting different fics before the sequel is posted. If you guys look in my profile you'll see all the different stories I'm working on, and I'd love to see which 2 fics you'd like to see posted first. Now I'm not saying the two most asked for will be posted first, but I'll put a lot of work into them. Grrr, I have so many ideas for fics it's insane! Then I have anime fics too! GRRRRR! This site will be the death of me...but then again, maybe death won't be so bad if I have Taker waiting for me on the other side, lol. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, your reviews make my world go round! Later:)


	19. The War Ensues

Chapter 19: The War Ensues

It was time for Smackdown, and Undertaker and Katy were sitting in his dressing room. Undertaker looked over at Katy, who was staring through the wall. She had been quiet, and kept more to herself since the night of their 'discussion'. He saw her sitting there, in yet another outfit he gave her. She had a black corset top with white ribbon cris-crossing down the middle and sides, with a white skirt that stopped mid-thigh, and heels with the straps around her ankles. Her hair draped over her shoulders and neck, showing how delicate and beautiful they were. He simply wanted to take her and kiss the skin on her neck for a long time. Taker shook out of his thoughts, when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Katy said quietly and opened the door to see Theodore Long. "Hello Mr. Long, what can I do for you?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"Hello Katy, glad to see you've recovered from last week's incident. But I have to admit that's not why I came here," Long started with a down look on his face. "You see, because of last week, your father has made a match for you tonight."

"What?" Katy asked in outrage. Undertaker stood behind her, glaring at Long.

"But I was able to make it a mix tag-team match. So it'll be JBL, and Jillian Hall, versus you and the Undertaker!" Long said. Katy was able to smile, and felt the Undertaker wrap his arm around her waist to bring her close. "Now good luck tonight, because it'll be tonight's main event. Holla, holla, holla!" Long laughed and headed back to his office. Once he was gone, Katy turned to look at the Undertaker.

"I'm glad it'll be a tag-match," she said quietly with a tiny smile on her face. Undertaker heard the doubt in her voice, and cupped her chin gently. "But I'm not a fighter. I–I don't even know what I'm going to do out there," she said starting to get a little scared. "Everything you showed me isn't exactly for being in the ring."

"You'll be all right, I promise," Undertaker said while gently kissing her palm. Katy nodded, thinking she should change into some wrestling boots. Undertaker watched as she laced up one boot, but had trouble with the second one. Her hands were shaking terribly, making her unable to lace the boot. After a minute, Undertaker knelt down in front of her, and took her hands in his. Katy looked up at him, tears trailing down her face. She truly was afraid of what could happen out there. Taker cupped her face in his hands, with his thumbs wiping away the tears. "I will not let you get hurt," he told her. Katy looked into his eyes, knowing that he was right, and hadn't let her down before. She nodded again, watching as Undertaker laced her boot for her.

"Thank you," she said as he stood up again. He gave her a smile, and turned away, only to feel her hand take his. "I mean for everything." she slowly claimed his lips and laid her head against his chest. "I'm going to go get a drink of water," she said and slowly walked out the door. Undertaker didn't want her walking around by herself, but she did deserve some time alone. Besides, she would be right back.

Katy was walking through the halls when she overheard some voices. "Tonight, I'm going to teach that little brat a lesson!" JBL boomed to his tag team partner Jillian Hall. "I'll tell ya, she has been nothing but a disappointment since the day she was born! It'll only be too sweet to see her lose tonight," he chuckled while he walked in the other direction. Katy stood there, back to the wall, letting the words sink in.

It hadn't occurred to her lately that the man she had been loathing the past few months had been her father. The man that cared for her, and held her when she was little. The man that she was so proud of before she came to this place. Would it have been better if she had just never come here at all? Stay in the dark about her father? But then she wouldn't have met the Undertaker. Then again, he would probably be WWE Champion liked he deserved right now if he wasn't for her. Katy quickly grabbed a water bottle, but slowly made her way back to the dressing room. _I wonder if he regrets me coming here,_ she thought to herself with her hand on the doorknob. She quickly collected herself and walked in, to find the Undertaker standing right where she left him.

After a while, a stagehand knocked on the door telling them their match was next. Undertaker took Katy's hand in his as he led her to the curtain. Katy wrapped her arms around his and leaned against him. Undertaker kissed the top of her head, giving her hand a quick squeeze. Katy heard JBL's music play throughout the arena, causing her free fist to tighten greatly. All her doubts started melting away, with anger replacing it, and anxiousness to let him know what he was dealing with. Once the music ceased, Katy looked up at the Undertaker, who in turn looked down at her. "Let's go," she said, with a smirk on her face. Undertaker smirked back, rolling his eyes into the back of his head, letting the gong sound. The arena went dark, and the fog started clouding around the ramp. Undertaker walked through the curtain alone, stopping at the top of the ramp, his arm extended to the curtain. Katy slowly made her way through the curtain, putting her hand into his. They walked slowly, towards the ring where their opponents were waiting.

They hadn't even reached the ring before JBL had started yelling obscenities at them. Katy tried to ignore it as the Undertaker led her up the steel stairs, and sat on the ropes for her to pass through easier. The referee kept both JBL and Jillian away as the Undertaker and Katy stepped in. Taker made the lights come on again, while he shed his coat and hat, glaring at JBL the entire time.

Once everyone seemed in the ring and ready to go, JBL whispered something into Jillian's ear, earning a smirk from her. Jillian had been informed that she would start the match, meaning Katy would be fighting first. The Undertaker looked ready to charge the both of them, but Katy and the referee held him back. "I'll be all right," Katy whispered to him. Undertaker looked down at her, then back at JBL and nodded in understanding. Before stepping out of the ring, he kissed the back of Katy's hand and told her to tag him whenever she needed him. Katy smiled at him, which ended quickly as soon as the bell rang and Jillian attacked her from behind.

Katy felt her body collide with the mat as Jillian shoved her. Jillian grabbed her hair and dragged her into the middle of the ring, performing a leg drop. Katy let out a cry of pain, only to have Jillian try and go for the cover. Katy kicked out at two, kicking Jillian in the face, and quickly rolled out from under her to get on her feet. She didn't realize how far back she had gone when she felt a rope around her neck. Jillian had the referee distracted as JBL tried choking Katy with the tag rope. The Undertaker saw it all and tried to intervene, but the referee kept him out of the ring. JBL finally let her go and shoved her into the middle of the ring, right into a clothesline from Jillian. Katy smacked into the mat, her body in pain.

_I can't take much more of this,_ she thought to herself as Jillian tried covering again, only to have Katy kick out at 2. Jillian tried going for another leg drop, but Katy rolled out of the way under the bottom rope. She tried running around the ring to get distance, and her breath back. However Katy wasn't alone outside the ring, when she felt a hand roughly grab her arm and throw her to the floor. JBL stalked towards her with a sick smile on his face. Katy tried crawling backwards away from him, and eventually got to her feet. She never took her eyes off of him, leading her to run into someone else. Before she knew it, she felt an arm move her behind them, just dodging a clothesline from her father. Katy found it was the Undertaker that he gotten her out of the way, and met it with a large boot to the face.

Katy didn't have time to thank him, when she heard the referee counting to nine. Katy rolled back into the ring to break up the count, only to get kicked in the head by Jillian. Instead of going for the cover, she pranced around the ring with a smirk on her face. Without knowing it, Katy had gotten up onto her feet, a glare clear on her face. As soon as Jillian faced her again, Katy speared her into the turnbuckle. She sent slaps and punches to her relentlessly, wishing it was her father the entire time. Katy even felt more power flowing through her, as she climbed to the second rope, keeping Jillian between her and the turnbuckle. She took handfuls of her hair, flipped back, sending Jillian flying into the other turnbuckle. Katy hurt her arm, but it seemed worth it, knowing that now she looked to be a threat.

However, now seemed like a good time to tag in the Undertaker. She didn't waste any time running to her corner and smacking the anxious hand reaching towards her. Jillian was making the same move, hoping that JBL could get to Katy before she tagged the Undertaker. Once he was tagged, JBL charged Katy's corner, only to be met with a hand on his throat. JBL was helpless as he was lifted up and slammed down in an intense choke slam. Undertaker went for the cover, with a 1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, Katy Layfield and the Undertaker!" the announcer cheered as the audience joined him. Katy slipped through the ropes to join Taker in the ring, holding her injured arm as she did so. Taker wrapped an arm around her shoulders, before lifting her up onto his. Luckily Katy wasn't scared of heights. Undertaker walked her over the ropes and set her down onto the apron as he stepped through the ropes himself. He helped Katy off the apron and walked her up the ramp. Katy used her good arm to raise the Undertaker's hand in victory, as they looked on the angry yet terrified look on JBL's face.

He actually grabbed a microphone and yelled, "This isn't over!"

Katy asked a stagehand for a microphone as well, and glared at her father. "You know what? You're right. It's not," she said as she and the Undertaker headed back to the dressing room, smiles on both their faces.

A/N: Hey-howdy-ho! How's it going everyone? Well I think I've finally decided on two more chapters after this one. I know, we're getting and closer to the end, and the beginning of the sequel! Yay! So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter:)


	20. Join Me In Death

Chapter 20: Join Me In Death

JBL actually grabbed a microphone and yelled, "This isn't over!"

Katy asked a stagehand for a microphone as well, and glared at her father. "You know what? You're right. It's not," she said as she and the Undertaker headed back to the dressing room, smiles on both their faces.

Once they got back to the dressing room, Katy winced at the pain in her arm. Undertaker took it in his hands, gently gliding his fingers over where it hurt. Katy closed her eyes, her heart beating faster at the touch. She tried to control her breath as he started kissing her arm, feeling the pain literally melt away. "Thank you," she whispered when he finished.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked her.

"No. At least not anywhere you can truly fix," she stated sadly as she stood up to gather her things so they could leave. Once she was finished, she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Could we leave now?" she asked him. He simply nodded and wrapped his arms around her, transporting them back to the hotel room. "I'll go on and take a shower if that's all right," she said quietly with her head down.

"All right," he replied, watching her walk into the bathroom. He knew she was upset because of the match. The victory didn't compensate for the fact that JBL had actually put his hands on her, ready to hurt her. Undertaker wanted to simply walk into the bathroom and hold her to him, tell her he would not allow it to happen again. Though he figured that she could use this time alone. He shed his coat, hat and gloves, and removed his shirt as he sat on the bed thinking of the young woman in the bathroom next to him. Undertaker heard the water running, actually imagining her in there, with her beautiful body standing beneath the water. He shook his head violently to avoid going that far.

Katy was in the shower, merely standing there, thinking of her father. _Whenever I think that maybe there's hope to at least reach an understanding, he takes it another step too far. What can I do? At least I have someone on my side, that really cares for me._ Katy's thoughts went to the Undertaker, and how he had always been looking out for her. The first time he even spoke to her, he had promised that he would never let JBL touch her or hurt again. She began to think of all the times he held her, touched her, kissed her. The shivers were more intense than ever as she remembered every moment with him. Her body started to ache for him, she wanted him. And she wanted him to want to take her where only the Dead Man could walk. Katy shut off the water, wrapping a small towel around herself. She opened the door quietly to see the Undertaker sitting on the bed, shirtless, face in his hands. This was actually the first time she had ever seen him shirtless, with his broad chest rising and falling with every deep breath he took. His tattooed arms looked as though they could reach her all the way from the bed and bring her to him. In fact, she wished they could, but Katy walked over to him and stood right in front of him.

Undertaker noticed her presence and looked up at her. The top of his head seemed just a little lower than hers, even sitting down he was almost towering over her. Neither of them said a word, as Katy wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head in the crook in his shoulder. Undertaker wrapped his arms around her as well, feeling her start to kiss his neck ever so tenderly. In fact, if hadn't been holding her right there, he would think it was merely a breeze kissing his neck. He could feel his body wanting her, but he tried to push the urge out of his mind. However, Katy tracing his jaw with kisses didn't help him in the least. Taker wasn't complaining, but if she didn't stop, he might claim her right then and there. He felt that he couldn't do that, not to her.

Katy could feel the Undertaker's body tensing, trying to restrain himself, but she continued in hopes that he'd let go. As soon as she kissed where his jaw connected with his neck, he lost it. Undertaker took her by her arms and brought her onto the bed, with his body shadowing over hers.

The moonlight from the window shined on her body, making him see her untouched innocence, and stopped his actions. He removed himself from the bed, and walked to the glass balcony door and looked out onto the night. "I can't," he growled.

Katy sat up, looking down, wondering what was wrong with her. She obviously wanted him to have her, so why wouldn't he? Was her body not what he expected? Is it too flawed for him? "I'm sorry," she whispered, tears ready to fall as she started getting off the bed. "I didn't know I wasn't good enough for you." Undertaker whipped around at her statement and saw her ready to go into the bathroom. Katy was stopped by a large hand grasping her wrist. She tried to fight against it, only to feel his other arm wrap around her waist and bring her to his bare chest.

"I'm undeserving of your body. It's your innocence that I cannot take away from you. I don't deserve it," he whispered, putting wet strands of hair behind her ear.

"Undertaker, if I didn't want this I wouldn't be asking for it. You're the only one who has treated me like a woman. You know when to be gentle or when to be stronger. If anyone could be more deserving, it'd be you. Your hands are the only ones that I can feel roaming over my body without me being scared. Please," she begged cupping his cheek. Katy leaned in closer to his ear, "I want to join you."

Undertaker knew what she meant and closed his eyes. He covered her hand with his and looked into her eyes. His hands then traveled around her waist, slowly removing the towel hiding her body from him. As soon as it dropped to the floor, Undertaker stood in awe at the moon making her look even more like an angel. He claimed her lips with his slowly, then became more hungry for them. Katy instantly welcomed it and wrapped her arms around his neck. Taker lifted her up into his arms and set her gently onto the bed. He trailed kisses down from her neck, in between her breasts to her belly button. Katy moaned at the touch, not only from his lips, but his hands caressing her hips as he did so. Her hands entangled themselves in his long, dark hair, tickling her stomach as his lips continued to travel her bare midriff. Undertaker lifted his head to meet with her awaiting lips, his hands continuing to travel up and down her sides, feeling her arch into the touch.

Katy could feel something flowing through her with every kiss on her skin, a surge of power. This was one of the things she loved him for, making her feel stronger. His hands were so careful, caressing ever so gently, making Katy reluctantly have to open her eyes to make sure it was truly him. Undertaker quickly slipped out of his pants, Katy gasping at the God before her, not feeling worthy herself. _He really wants me...he really loves me,_ Katy smiled to herself, a tear slipping down her cheek. The Undertaker laid his body over hers, kissing the tear away. "Take me," she growled in his ear. Undertaker replied with a smile and a passionate kiss on the lips.

That night, they joined together in death, and neither one regretted it. The angel was not tainted, for instead she was empowered by the strength and love of the Dead Man.

The next morning, Katy woke up to find herself naked, lying on top of the Undertaker. His chest lifted her about three inches with every breath, having Katy sigh in sweet content. _It really happened,_ she thought. _He really gave me what I've been asking for. He must really care about me. Something about last night made me feel...powerful. Like I don't need to be scared of anything._ Katy looked into the closed eyes of the Undertaker, only to see them open and gaze at her. The arm he had wrapped around her became tighter, making Katy clutch to his chest. "Thank you," Katy whispered. Undertaker looked at her, with a questioning look on his face. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Thank you for letting me join you."

Later that day, Undertaker and Katy were sitting in the kitchen when Katy's phone rang. It was Theodore Long, calling Katy with not-so-good news regarding her father. Once she hung up the phone, when she looked up at the Undertaker. "My father has made a match for me. It'll be me against him, one-on-one. If I win, he has to leave me alone. If he wins, I have to join his staff again, and do whatever he says," she stated sadly. Before she could say anything else, the Undertaker punched a large hole in the wall. "Please calm down!" she begged, grasping his fist into her tiny hands. "I need your help to beat him!"

This caught the Undertaker's attention, as he calmed down, and cupped Katy's cheek in his hand. "I'll do whatever you ask," he said.

"Thank you," Katy smiled. "I need to learn more about how you fight. We hit the basics last time, but I need to know how to make my father realize I'm not his to control anymore."

"He will rest...in...peace," Undertaker smirked, earning one from Katy as well, liking the idea very much.

"I like that." she stated.

A/N: One more chapter people! I hope you liked this one! Now one of my awesome reviewers brought something to my attention. She believes that someone has taken a few ideas from my other story TBAA and used it in their own story. Now I've read the story, and really don't know what to think. I'd rather not put up on for the whole site to see what story it is, so if you'd like to know then just ask in either an email or in a review. I'd greatly appreciate it. The next time I update TBAA I will probably relay the same message. Thanks for all your help:)


	21. To Rest At Last

Chapter 21: To Rest at Last

Smackdown had come at last, Katy now more than ready to face her father. She and the Undertaker stood in his dressing room, Katy looking at herself in the mirror. She could see changes in her, due to the week spent with the Undertaker both training and other 'activities'. Her arms, legs and abs had become slightly more sculpted and toned. Her skin had become a little paler, but only a little bit, now giving her somewhat of a glow. Her eyes had become more intense, glistening brightly. She also saw her outfit; black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows with red ribbon cris-crossing on them. Her skirt was black, with the Undertaker's symbol on it, with her shirt a blood-red tank top with black ribbons for the straps. Katy felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind, and a kiss on her neck.

"You look beautiful," he whispered huskily into her ear. Katy smiled and raised one arm to wrap it around his neck.

"I'm ready to do this...to finish this," she whispered in return. Katy turned in his arms and looked up at him, "I'm going to go out there alone." Undertaker looked ready to protest, when she placed a finger over his lips. "I know you don't think it's a good idea, but this has to be done. You've been with me every step of the way, and I appreciate it. But it's time that I show him that I can handle myself. Please," she said quietly. Obviously, Taker didn't like this idea, but he knew she was right. He kissed her hand and nodded slowly. Katy gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and headed down to the curtain. Undertaker stood there, and looked at the screen to watch the match.

His brow furrowed at the sound of JBL's music blaring through the speakers as he rode out in his ridiculous limo. _If he hurts her, I'll make sure that he rides out of this arena in a hearse_ he growled to himself. When he was in the middle of the ring, Undertaker rolled his eyes into the back of his head, giving Katy the proper entrance.

Meanwhile, Katy was waiting at the curtain, very nervous about what might happen. When she saw the lights go out, she actually calmed a little, knowing that the Undertaker was looking out for her. She slowly parted the curtain, and walked confidently to the ring. JBL stood in the ring, feeling the cool air, letting him know as well that Katy had a guardian angel looking out for her. Katy didn't hesitate to step through the ropes as she stared down her father. JBL was removing his title belt to stare down at her.

The lights came on, signaling the referee to start the match. As soon as that bell rang, JBL charged Katy with a clothesline. Katy ducked, and sent a kick to his back, which sent him into the ropes. Katy turned to see him using the ropes to try and send a big boot to her face. Katy tried dodging that as well, but the boot still got her shoulder, knocking her off balance. JBL used this opportunity to grab her arm, and give her a sidewalk slam. Katy felt the pain surge in her body, but she sucked it up, giving JBL a thumb to the eye. JBL backed off, going to the corner to get his senses back.

However that didn't last long, when he felt Katy spear him from behind into the turnbuckle. JBL fell backwards, having Katy quickly try to cover him, only to have him kick out at 2, and grabbing a handful of her hair. Katy tried to fight out of it, but JBL had a firm grip, slapping her in the face, and hurling her into the ropes. Katy bounced off the ropes, to launch herself with a clothesline around JBL's neck. JBL went down, with Katy laying a few feet away trying to get her breath back. She knew that he wouldn't stay down for a three count, so she thought for a moment as to how she could keep him down. Her eyes traveled to the turnbuckles, as she got herself to her knees, then to her feet to climb to the top rope. Once she was on the top, she saw her father still in a daze on the mat.

_Please help me with this one Taker,_ she thought to herself as she jumped to do an ultimate leg drop from the top rope. It landed perfectly, as Katy went for the cover. 1...2...Katy felt someone grab her ankle and pull her out from underneath the bottom rope to the floor. Katy quickly looked up to see Orlando Jordan smirking down at her. She tried crawling back away from him, only to see the Bashams behind her. Katy slowly got to her feet, wondering what she could do now that she was really outnumbered. She backed against the guardrail, only to see the three men closing in on her, despite the referee telling them to get out of the arena. Before Katy could think of anything, she felt huge hands land on her waist behind her and lift her up into the air. Katy let out a little squeal of surprise as she was lifted about seven feet into the air. She looked down to see Big Show was the one holding her up, and setting her down gently on the ground on the other side of the guardrail.

"Stay here for a second, this will only take a minute," he winked as he stepped over the guardrail to meet with the Bashams. Katy was surprised to see not only the Big Show in the arena, but Eddie Guerrero as well, who took on Orlando Jordan.

"Viva la Raza!" he cheered as he winked at Katy before punching Jordan in the face. Katy saw a whole fight break out as Reigns and Heidenreich came running down the ramp, followed by Benoit and Booker T. JBL stayed in the ring away from the battle, watching as Katy stood behind the guardrail, away from the fight as well. After a while, they all heard Theodore Long's music play throughout the arena.

"Now stop this nonsense right now!" he yelled. "Now I don't know who you think you are, but I want all of you out of my ring now! Katy and JBL have a match, and as much as I hate to see her get hurt, they need to finish it. Now if you all don't get backstage right now, you'll all be suspended!"

All of the men fighting on JBL's side walked up the ramp, with JBL yelling after them to come back. The superstars fighting for Katy told her they were sorry. Benoit and Eddie both offered her a hand over the guardrail, as she gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. Big Show sat on the ropes as she slipped through, earning a 'good luck' from each of them. This nearly brought Katy to tears as they all exited through the audience.

"Looks like the Undertaker was right to tell us to watch over Katy during the match," Benoit stated.

"Ya got that right holmes," Eddie chuckled as they all headed backstage.

Katy and JBL were now in the middle of the ring, ready to begin again. No one else was around, it was truly time to figure out who would truly walk out of this arena with their head held high. The bell rang again, as Katy and JBL charged once again, ready to fight.

The match looked as though it would go on forever, with Katy and JBL panting, bleeding and bruised. "Just give up! I'll make sure you lose this match and make you pay for all the hell you've put me through!" JBL screamed.

"All the hell _you've _been put through?" Katy asked in an outrage. "I'm not the one that made this match! I never provoked you dad, you came after me. This is your own damn fault!" she cried as she speared him into the mat, slapping and punching him relentlessly. JBL finally grabbed both of her hands and flipped her over him.

"You ingrate!" JBL exclaimed as he went for the cover, only to have Katy kick out at 2. He grabbed her hair and tossed her across the ring, going for the cover again. Before he could pin her, Katy punched him in the neck, causing him to release her. Katy got onto the top rope again, and performed a perfect Moonsault. 1...2...3! Katy had just barely kept JBL pinned for the full three before he kicked out. Katy quickly rolled out of the ring, stumbling up the ramp. The referee followed her and raised her wrist in the air. "She cheated!" JBL yelled into a microphone. "I demand a rematch!"

Katy collapsed to her knees, exhausted from the match, and her father acting like a child. JBL looked ready to charge her, and stepped one foot through the ropes, when the lights went out. JBL fell on his ass back in the ring. Katy turned and smiled weakly at the sight of the Undertaker standing at the top of the ramp, glaring at the scene before him.

JBL brought the microphone back to his lips, "Katy, as your father, I demand you get in this ring now!"

Katy glared at him intensely, "Father? Father! You dare to call yourself that after you pretty much abandoned me?" she screamed.

"What do you mean 'abandoned'? You betrayed me and ran after that pain in my ass! I wouldn't be surprised if you slept with him you little slut!" JBL roared.

Katy's eyes widened at her father's remark. She was even more surprised by the heavy footsteps she heard coming closer. Katy turned to see the Undertaker ready to take off his coat and go after JBL. "No," she told him, holding her hand out. "I need to do this," she said as the Undertaker stopped in his tracks and bowed his head in respect for her wishes. Katy turned back to her father, "You listen and you listen good, _dad_! I'm tired of being your punching bag, your shield and your excuse. It stops right here and now. Some part of me, will always love you as my father. But I'm afraid until you start realizing that you've been the wrong one, you are dead to me." Katy blew her father a quick final kiss. JBL was outraged, even as he saw her mouth "goodbye" to him, and turned her back on him. JBL fell to his knees and watched his daughter walk willingly to the Undertaker.

Undertaker offered Katy his hand, which she took instantly. He led her to the top of the ramp, where Katy whispered, "I think I need to go away for a while." Undertaker nodded in understanding as he felt Katy lay her head against his chest. Taker wrapped his arms protectively around her, as Katy decided to give her father one final message. "Oh, and dad?" she called out, as JBL awaited her statement. "Rest...in...peace."

"Katy get back here!" JBL screamed. Undertaker wrapped his large coat around Katy's tiny body, and summoned smoke to consume them. All JBL could see was Katy's glistening eyes shine through the smoke before he slid through the ropes and ran up the ramp. By the time he got there the smoke cleared; they were gone. All that was left, was a beautiful, black rose.

THE END

A/N: Well ladies and gents, that's it. This is the end of _Dead Man's Calling._ I cannot thank you all enough for your endless encouragement throughout this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Be on the look out for the sequel. Though it won't be out for a while, I appreciate your interest in it. Thank you all again :)


End file.
